


Четыре сезона влюблённости Эрика Картмана

by your_jordan



Category: South Park
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Genderswap, Love/Hate, Multi, Out of Character, Romance, Swearing
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:33:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 21,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29850552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/your_jordan/pseuds/your_jordan
Summary: Четыре сезона — четыре не связанные друг с другом истории, в которых Эрик Картман испытывает схожие и такие разные чувства.
Relationships: Kyle Broflovski/Eric Cartman
Kudos: 4





	1. Лето. фем!Эрик Картман/Кайл Брофловски

**Author's Note:**

> Лето и Осень - рейтинг PG-13  
> Зима и Весна - рейтинг R
> 
> На самом деле забавно получилось, что три текста из четырех я принесла к зимней фб, и еще один писала в процессе, попутно загоревшись другим отп. В общем, это был забавный эксперимент, успела насладиться в процессе🌞

— Бебе — подлая сука, нечему удивляться, — фыркнула Эрика. Держать телефон плечом она уже устала, да и ухо начало болеть, но наушники как назло оказались позабыты в школьном шкафчике.

— Клянусь, она сегодня к нему подкатывала, — повторила Венди, заглушаемая шумом льющейся воды. Как бы опять телефон в ванну не шлепнула, потом еще неделю нытье слушать.

— Я тебя поняла. Мне надо идти, давай, до завтра.

Непреодолимое возникло желание зайти в фейсбук и написать этой суке Бебе, чтобы отвалила и с опаской ходила по вечерам. Может, лучше даже позвонить.

Она ведь все прекрасно знала! Бебе в кругу доверенных лиц. Была.

— Сучка, — злобно выплюнула Эрика и открыла ноутбук. Бебе же знала, что они переспали с этим идиотом, Кайлом Брофловски, но все равно так поступила с подругой.

***

У Эрики в четвертом классе появился дневничок с наклейками, блестками и всякими «девчачьими глупостями», как называли их мальчишки. И дневник у нее получился шикарный, на зависть любой подруге. И там была обязательная страница, содержимое которой — одновременно тайна и всеобщее достоянием на девичниках.

И Эрика знала, чье имя должно быть обведено в сердечко и побрызгано духами матери, у Эрики оно, в отличие от остальных, не менялось. Но она зачеркнула «Кайл» и написала «Идиот». Подумав, вовсе вырвала страницу и сказала на ночевке у Венди, что ей нравился Брайден, но разонравился, и она пока в поиске.

Такое не одобрялось, но допускалось. А имя Кайла больше никогда не мелькало в подобных записях.

***

Кайл Брофловски — идиот. Рыжий идиот. Худой, высокий рыжий идиот, с детства не смеющий ей дурного слова сказать. Однажды они подрались, еще в детском саду, и Кайл выбил Эрике молочный зуб. К слову, он уже шатался. Кроме того, Эрика отказывалась отпускать его волосы даже когда учительница растаскивала их, а Кайл готов был рыдать. На следующий день он пришел с шоколадкой, хмуро отдал ее Эрике и пробубнил извинения. И после как бы она его не обзывала, как бы не толкала, не отбирала игрушки, больше в драку он не ввязывался. Как бы она не пихала его на уроках в младшей школе, не воровала ручки и не оскорбляла на глазах у всего класса, все равно не посылал куда подальше, только отворачивался или сдержанно огрызался. Он не оставался совсем безучастным, нет, Эрику Картман невозможно игнорировать, но явно использовал не весь свой потенциал, даже в идеологических спорах иногда сдавая назад.

Если бы Санта прислушался к Эрике, когда она была в четвертом классе, то на месте дома семьи Брофловски зиял бы огромный кратер от взрыва.

Кайл не обзывал ее жирной, по крайней мере в лицо, а она реже употребляла слово «жид», стараясь в целом оставить где-то на периферии сознания само его существование.

Они перестали проводить вместе время, когда пошли в четвертый класс. До этого, будучи соседями играли на заднем дворе Картманов втроем, еще со Стэном. Иногда к ним присоединялись Кенни и Марджорин, но втроем они играли все же чаще. В одно лето семья Маршей уехала к родственникам в Оклахому, а они с Кайлом стали лучшими друзьями: бесконечно ругались, чтобы с утра увлечься новой игрой и пропадать на улице весь день.

Стэн вернулся, они пошли в школу, и вдруг оказалось, что ей следует проводить время с Марджорин — девочки с девочками, тогда как Кайл забыл про их супер-лучшее-лето.

Эрика рассказала подругам, что брат Кайла приемный, и что они со Стэном обожают комиксы про Чудо-женщину, но обида прошла не скоро.

Она подменила результаты рейтинга парней класса, недовольная, что Кайла оценили так высоко, ведь он рыжий идиот с крупным носом и ни капли не похож на красавца из фильмов. С чего бы это девчонкам голосовать за него? Пускай знает свое место. Сталкиваясь по утрам на остановке они перекидывались дежурными фразами, иногда молчали, если были только вдвоем, и даже если Стэн не ехал в школу, садились в автобусе на разные места, сохраняя дистанцию.

В старшей школе на выездной экскурсии они с одноклассниками собрались в одной комнате и передавали по кругу две бутылки пива, стараясь не шуметь и прислушиваясь к каждому шороху: вдруг учитель? Они с Кайлом сидели рядом, и он не протер горлышко рукавом, когда она передала ему бутылку. После Крейга протер, Эрика заметила. Это почему-то так взволновало, что Венди даже пару раз спросила, почему она необычайно тиха. Игра в бутылочку никогда не будоражила особо Эрику: все детство она не была привлекательной для парней кандидатурой, будучи толстой и готовой в любой момент послать. Сейчас, когда мать начала посвящать ее в мир косметики и первой из класса разрешила осветлить волосы, заинтересованных взглядов стало больше, но бутылочка все еще осталась скучной игрой для потеющих кретинов.

Эта игра не волновала ее. Ровно до того момента, как Хайди не подползла к Кайлу через весь круг и не поцеловала его, задевая сидящую рядом Эрику плечом. Захотелось дернуть ее как следует за волосы, повалить на грязный пол и пару раз хорошенько врезать. Эрика фыркнула и отвела взгляд, а на следующем ходу, когда Хайди выпала уже ей, притянула к себе и поцеловала грубо, уложив Кайлу на колени. Все засвистели и радостно заулюлюкали, позабыв о позднем часе, а Кайл с ужасом смотрел Эрике в глаза, пока она была занята поцелуем.

В прошлом году их детская компания образовалась вновь, когда Стэн и Венди в очередной раз сошлись спустя несколько месяцев тоскливых вздохов, и они, включая Кенни и Марджорин, начали тусить вместе. Летом они сидели на берегу озера у костра и вспоминали детство: Кайл со смехом поддакивал, когда Эрика припоминала ему испорченные шторы матери, которыми они задрапировали домик на дереве.

— Это было потрясающее лето, — признался он, откусывая жареный зефир, и Эрика довольно ухмыльнулась, соглашаясь с ним. Они последние остались у костра, когда все разошлись по палаткам, и лениво болтали, иногда замолкая и глядя то на пламя, то на звезды. Эрика задумалась, оттолкнет ли она Кайла, если он сейчас подойдет и поцелует ее.

— Помнишь супер-лучшее лето? — спросил Кайл. Он низко сидел на раскладном стуле, вытянув ноги поближе к костру и запрокинув голову. Эрике пришлось скосить взгляд, чтобы увидеть его безмятежное выражение лица. Конечно, она помнила.

— Что-то из детства? — придавая своему голосу безразличие спросила она.

— Ага, перед четвертым классом.

Тогда, у костра, был идеальный момент для поцелуя, но они им не воспользовались.

В супер-лучшее лето же шанс не упустили: в конце августа Кайл с грустью поделился, что мать запретила ему ходить к Эрике с ночевой.

— Я уже взрослый мальчик, — развел он руками, передавая ее слова.

— И как мы тогда будем смотреть новую серию Терренса и Филиппа?

— Похоже, что по отдельности.

У Эрики не нашлось настроения ругаться с ним сегодня, поэтому комментарии относительно его машаши она оставила при себе. Да Кайл и не дрался с ней. Маменькин сынок.

Их домик на дереве лучший на свете. Они сидели, свесив ноги, и смотрели на соседский участок, где скопилась в отсутствие Маршей первая опавшая листва, знаменуя неотвратимое: скоро осень.

— Мальчикам нельзя ночевать у девочек, — добавил Кайл.

— А что же можно? — недовольно отозвалась Эрика, представив, что теперь к ней сможет приходить только Марджорин, эта подхалимка, укатившая в лагерь.

— Можно целоваться.

Эрика повернулась к Кайлу, и вид у него оказался довольно серьезный. Он помедлил, но подался вперед и быстро чмокнул ее в губы, чтобы тут же отвернуться и упереться взглядом в забор. Эрика утерла рукавом губы, всерьез задумавшись, а не врезать ли ему. Она поцеловала его в щеку и пошла домой, крайне довольная окончанием их супер-лета.

Только на следующий день приехал Стэн, и оказалось, что теперь место Эрики рядом с Венди и Марджорин, и что с Кайлом они целоваться больше не будут.

***

Нил Дэвис учился на год старше — подающий надежды пловец, популярный в школе за счет крутых трюков на скейтборде. Он как-то сказал в присутствии Эрики, что чокеры носят только шлюхи. Когда она бросила его, то надела чокер с сердечком, без сожаления сказав, что он слишком хуев в постели. Ее первым парнем был Тобиас Малкинсон, племянник одного из маминых ухажеров, и его Эрика бросила за то, что он однофамилец ее одноклассника. Добавив, что хуев в постели. Хотя ей не с кем было сравнивать, но он заслужил, так как у него оказалась девушка в Денвере. Чарли Бойл был хорош в постели, да и против чокеров ничего не имел, но Эрику всегда бесили рыжие парни и, хотя их отношения протянули дольше, чем с Кейси Джонсом или Райаном Джонсом, его братом, рассталась она с ним без сожалений.

Венди советовалась с ней в вопросах контрацепции, а Бебе сказала, что Нил Дэвис и правда не очень. Встречаться с бывшим подруги — дерьмо. Но Эрика не знала, а Бебе не выказала обиды.

Если в детстве они обсуждали, кто кого ударил или кто с кем дружит, то у старшеклассников тема одна: секс. Кто с кем спит, кто с кем переспал, кто с кем переспал тайно и кто с кем переспать бы хотел.

Эрика зажала между пальцев прядь волос и размышляла, не сменить ли цвет. Иногда она красилась в близкий к естественному, но чаще все же отбеляла. Каре у нее было четыре года назад, а с тех пор она волосы не стригла, только ровняла, с удовольствием принимая комплименты их красоте. Будучи полной не так просто получать кучу сообщений в фейсбук от желающих познакомиться, слушать, как подружки смеются, что кто-то снова попросил номер ее телефона и отшивать парней, пытающих шанс привлечь внимание Эрики Картман перед каждым праздником. У полных девушек всегда проблемы, но она начала хорошо краситься раньше, чем некоторые девочки научились держать в руке щеточку для ресниц, ее мать не жалела деньги на шмотки для дочери, а самомнение и харизма работали лучше, чем все остальное вместе взятое.

Черт побери, она была популярна. Так популярна, что Нил Дэвис бегал за ней, и пригласил пойти с ним на выпускной, делая признания перед всей школой. Эрика дала ему шанс, но на выпускной не пошла: отдала предпочтение вечеру в кругу их маленькой компании друзей, хоть и соблаговолила предупредить своего парня заранее, что им не по пути.

— Вот же шлюха, — гневно прорычал Нил и получил в нос. Эрика могла любого уложить в два счета, сил бы хватило и на этого мудака, но Кайл, стоявший неподалеку на парковке и воюющий с замком для велосипеда, среагировал быстрее. Он, худощавый, нескладный парень, полез защищать честь подруги, неплохо получив в ответ. Все же Нил — пловец, а Кайл — ботан, хоть и уступавший ярости. Подоспевшие Стэн и Кенни разняли их, послав Нила куда подальше.

— Увижу тебя еще раз — получишь по роже, мудак! — крикнул ему вслед Кайл, и это даже не выглядело как бравада хорохорящегося в присутствии друзей слабака, он и правда казался готовым снова лезть в драку. Его белая футболка запачкалась кровью, Эрика только и успевала доставать из сумочки бумажные платочки, помогая зажимать нос. Кайл все никак не хотел перестать хмуриться, и она надавила большим пальцем ему между бровей, заставляя морщинку разгладиться.

Он смотрел ей в глаза, и как никогда Эрике хотелось сказать крутящееся время от времени в голове последние годы: «Я люблю тебя, идиот».

***

На озере ей показалось, что время для поцелуя удачное, но стоило Кайлу пошевелиться, скрипнув стулом, Эрика поднялась и пожелала ему доброй ночи, вальяжно пройдя в палатку, где уже видела сны Марджорин.

Кайл Брофловски — тупая детская влюбленность. Он слишком нескладный, слишком умный и правильный, слишком рыжий бестолковый еврей, из тех, кого зовут хорошими парнями. А хорошие парни Эрике неинтересны.

Она слышала, как Кайл затушил костер, долго копая угли, чтобы не осталось шанса разгореться вновь, сложил стулья и зашумел молнией палатки, перекинувшись парой слов с проснувшимся Кенни. Вот Кенни — крутой парень, даже подкатывал к Эрике, но она решительно дала ему от ворот поворот, не желая пятнать дружбу в их маленькой компании неловкостью неудавшихся отношений. Кроме того, он тоже спал с Нилом Дэвисом, такое Эрике ни к чему.

***

— Оставим это в тайне, — грубо ткнула она Кайлу в грудь наманикюренным пальчиком.

Вечеринка в честь начала учебного года в доме Эрики приобрела невиданные масштабы: из посиделок с парой одноклассников плавно перешла в настоящее нашествие. Собственно, это и планировалось, поэтому было сказано, чтобы пиво несли с собой.

Пива хватало, хватало музыки, пьяных разговоров и томных взглядов в сторону похорошевших за лето одноклассников.

Келли наконец-то начала отращивать уродливую челку, а Клайд Донован неплохо подкачался и загорел, отдыхая в Калифорнии.

Эрику они интересовали в последнюю очередь: все ее внимание захватил Кайл Брофловски, также уехавший после вечера на озере к родным матери в Джерси. Его бледной кожи не тронул загар, только волосы немного отросли, став ближе к прическе, которую он носил в детстве, но напоминал скорее парня из телесериала, чем милого барашка. Эрике нравилось, как его длинные узловатые пальцы обхватывают бутылку, а веснушчатый нос морщится в ответ на пошлые истории Кенни.

Никто не ожидал, что он вернется в тот же день, когда была назначена вечеринка, и только увидев его на пороге своего дома Эрика осознала, как же соскучилась. Они смотрели друг на друга несколько непозволительно долгих для друзей секунд прежде, чем обнялись и завели разговор о недавно минувшем лете.

Закусив губу, Эрика наблюдала за тем, как Кайл заливисто смеялся над Стэном во время игры в пив-понг, а когда они встретились взглядами, широко и тепло улыбнулся ей.

Выпив еще бутылку пива, а сверху шлифанув дело текилой, Эрика решительно отправилась на поиски. Встретив Кайла у туалета, она не удивилась, что он встряхивал мокрые руки — вот уж кто точно моет их после каждого раза, не увиливает, как большинство парней. Он выглядел заметно пьяным, когда, покачиваясь, пытался прикрыть за собой дверь, а, завидев Эрику, снова начал улыбаться, привалившись спиной к стене. Эрика подошла очень близко и заглянула ему в глаза, приподняв из-за разницы в росте подбородок: даже расфокусированный взгляд отдавал такой радостью, что защемило сердце. В этот момент ей захотелось пихнуть Кайла со всей силы в грудь и обозвать, выбрав ругательство покрепче, но она взяла его за руку и поволокла за собой в спальню.

Первый поцелуй вышел неуклюжий и очень напомнил тот, что случился в детстве: они столкнулись носами и Кайл хихикнул. Следующие пошли куда лучше, становясь все смелее, глубже. Кайл из мальчиков, мажущих по вечерам губы кремом, чтобы они не обветривались, вовремя стриг ногти и ухаживал за кожей на пятках. Целовать мягкие губы оказалось очень приятно, и не было запаха, несмотря на количество выпитого.

Эрика направила его в сторону кровати и села рядом, вернувшись к поцелуям, но, когда положила руку Кайла к себе на грудь, он вдруг отстранился и замотал головой резче, чем это делал бы трезвый человек:

— Я не могу тобой воспользоваться, ты пьяна, — неразборчиво, но упрямо запротестовал он. Ого. И так на него похоже.

— Я собираюсь воспользоваться тобой, — перебила его Эрика и грубо толкнула в грудь, укладывая на кровать.

— Это неправильно, — жалобно предпринял еще одну попытку Кайл, когда она начала целовать его в шею, — давай завтра поговорим, когда ты не будешь так пьяна.

— Завали уже, — куснула Эрика его в ключицу, — пьянее всех здесь ты. И ты же не хочешь меня обидеть?

Кайл оказался девственником. Не то, чтобы это так уж Эрику удивило или смутило, скорее наоборот, показалось милым: он вел себя очень обходительно и одновременно смело, но честно во всем признался, когда аккуратно разбирался с застежкой от бюстгальтера. Сразу видно, что парень умный: Райан вот решил, что порвать «в порыве страсти» лифчик за сорок баксов нормально, а так может поступить только конченый долбоеб.

С застежкой пришлось Кайлу помочь, но пыл не поубавился.

Черт побери, как она давно этого хотела. Возможно, дело в чувствах, возможно, в дотошности Кайла, не позволившего себе проходной секс даже в усмерть пьяным, хотя никто бы его не осудил, первый раз, как-никак, но вышло очень неплохо.

Они лежали в обнимку в кровати, и он гладил ее по щеке, время от времени беря за руку и целуя пальцы. Его колени ощущались довольно острыми, а веснушки имелись даже на плечах, но Эрика еле сдержала ласковое: «Ты красивый, Кайл». А вот Кайл сказал:

— Ты потрясающая.

И обнял ее покрепче.

***

Проснувшись утром Эрика с неудовольствием отметила затекшую руку, которую отдавил прижавшийся к ней во сне Кайл, и пасмурное небо за окном, из-за которого сложно было сказать, который час. Телефон остался на полу, а будильник с прикроватной тумбочки пропал уже пару лет как, освободив место для более важных вещей. Например, телефона. Все равно лежащего на полу.

Ощутив легкую тошноту и накатывающую головную боль, Эрика прикрыла глаза и дала вселенной неуверенное, заранее брехливое обещание, что больше не будет пить.

Угораздило же Кайла родиться веснушчатым, в самом деле. Эрика с интересом разглядывала его оголенное плечо, выпирающие позвонки и основание шеи с началом роста волос. У него и Бебе кудри совсем разные. Эрика погладила его по волосам, но Кайл только сонно всхрапнул, не желая просыпаться.

Меру в макияже она знает, все же почти спец, можно идти работать визажисткой. На озеро почти не красилась, а Кайл сказал, что она прекрасно выглядит. В школу красится средне. На вечеринку она выбрала вечерний вариант, что обернулось следами помады на лице Кайла.

Идиот рыжий.

Обычно она не засыпала без белья.

А еще Кайл не планировал вчера вечером секс: в отличие от большинства парней он не готовился к нему каждую минуту и презервативы с собой не носил. Ничего, они были у Эрики, и она умела их надевать.

Святая невинность. Рыжий идиот.

Эрика выскользнула из кровати незаметно, что не так просто при ее комплекции, надела вчерашнюю одежду, хотя в ее распоряжении целый шкаф, и вышла из спальни. Большая радость, что давно удалось установить определенные правила вечеринок у Эрики дома, и некоторые из гостей уже начали убираться, скидывая в большие мусорные мешки пивные бутылки и коробки из-под пиццы. В холодильнике обнаружилась газированная вода, и они с Венди ее разделили, отсалютовав друг другу перед жадными глотками.

Стэн пообещал, что не будет нажираться, но в итоге уснул около унитаза, куда избавлялся от переизбытка пива и чипсов, и Венди не посчитала нужным его оттуда доставать и перекладывать на более удобное место.

— Я переспала с Брофловски, — задумчиво сообщила Эрика, когда Венди перестала ругать своего парня последними словами.

— Ого, — вздохнула Венди, приложив ко лбу еще прохладную бутылку.

— И он все еще спит наверху, в моей комнате.

— Ого.

Даже Венди не была в курсе давнишних чувств своей подруги, поэтому не особо эмоционально отреагировала. Кайл, конечно, не парень с улицы, все же часть компании и потенциальная проблема для их общей дружбы, но все равно не получил звание события вечера. Событием стали Кевин и Роза, а точнее, Кевин и Лана: о Лане и об их с Кевином летнем романе Розе знать не нужно было. Эрика рассчитывала на ленту инстаграма и подруг, что ей удастся урвать хотя бы каплю скандала.

Идя обратно в спальню, Эрика ощущала нерешительность, довольно редко навещавшую ее. И что теперь делать?

Вовремя отбросив глупое желание постучать, Эрика толкнула дверь. Кайл уже проснулся, и она застала его прыгающим на одной ноге в попытке натянуть джинсы. Заметив, кто вошел, он смущенно заулыбался, потерял равновесие и свалился на пол, запутавшись в штанинах.

Недоразумение. И как только в баскетбол играет.

Он тут же быстро поднялся и таки надел джинсы, все еще продолжая улыбаться и прятать взгляд. Кайл смотрел куда угодно, но только не на Эрику. Его взлохмаченные волосы просили не просто расчески, а вил для сена, футболка мешком повисла на плечах, измятая накануне.

Кайл Брофловски — отстой.

Кайл Брофловски — мечта.

Он собирался что-то сказать, подойдя ближе, но Эрика его опередила:

— Оставим это в тайне, — грубо ткнула она Кайла в грудь наманикюренным пальчиком. — Ничего не было.

Ага, только Венди успела растрепать.

Не нужны ей эти любовные переживания, не для того она живет, чтобы сохнуть по такому как Кайл. Не нужен ей добрый сообразительный парень, друг детства, ни к чему.

— Эрика.

— Я все сказала, — она развернулась к выходу, но Кайл тут же поспешил за ней:

— Давай поговорим.

Эрика протиснулась мимо сидящих у стены Клайда и Келли, не пытаясь оторваться от преследователя, но всем своим видом демонстрируя нежелание продолжать разговор.

— Прости, если обидел тебя, Эрика, — серьезным, но не просящим тоном сказал Кайл и дотронулся до ее руки. Не дернул, не схватил за рукав, не попытался развернуть к себе, чтобы быть услышанным. Он мягко коснулся пальцами ее ладони, почти погладил.

Эрике вдруг стало так обидно, так горько, что он такой хороший. Она оглянулась, чтобы ответить что-нибудь гадкое, но, встретившись с тоскливым взглядом, только поджала губы.

— Было хорошо, никто не обижен, отстань, Брофловски.

— Не хочу быть навязчивым, — нахмурился Кайл, — но нельзя вот так просто.

— Все можно, Брофловски, живи дальше.

***

— Ты же этого хотела, признай, — Венди хоть и не посвящали в сердечные тайны, а все же глупой ее Эрика никогда не считала. Бебе и Марджорин, ее экстренно собранный совет, согласно закивали.

— Конечно хотела, иначе хер бы пустила к себе в постель, — не особо злобно огрызнулась Эрика и отставила в сторону чашку. Марджорин научилась варить неплохой кофе, и посиделки у нее на кухне обрели своеобразный уют.

— Он мне типа нравится, — неохотно призналась Эрика, и подруги заговорщицки переглянулись.

— Он правда милашка, — ухмыльнулась Бебе, не замечая предостерегающего взгляда.

— К черту Брофловски, — заключила Эрика и отвернулась. Встречаться с Кайлом? Боже упаси. Вот уж кто способен ее до трясучки, умничая по поводу и без. До оргазма тоже доводил — оказался неплохой фантазией для уединения в душе, и теперь его образ дополнился деталями.

И все же он — ребенок из благополучной еврейской семьи, будущий студент какого-нибудь хорошего университета, образец вежливости и рассудительности.

И в противовес ему Эрика, о которой составлена неплохая характеристика на стенах школьного туалета: дочь шлюхи, безмозглая тварь и стерва. Не все правда, конечно. Тупой Эрику не назовешь. В высшей степени глупо встречаться с таким, как Кайл, не оберешься проблем, ведь слухи об Эрике обязательно до него дойдут, а еще плюс осуждение мамаши Брофловски. Разговоры, что Эрика недостаточно хороша для их сыночка, испортит его и утянет на дно, где нет места хорошим мальчикам.

И Брофловски это переживет, справится как-нибудь с чувством ответственности. При мысли, что он уже меняет статус в фейсбуке и подбирает кольцо Эрика фыркнула, но тут же вернула лицу серьезное выражение.

***

— Эрика.

— Брофловски.

Снова эта идиотская улыбка. Эрика скривила губы, чтобы не улыбнуться в ответ, но Кайл ее маневр заметил.

— Забей уже.

— Не могу, — с наивной честностью пожал плечами Кайл. — То есть, я не хочу навязываться, конечно, но мне кажется, что нам есть, что обсудить.

Эрика возвела глаза к небу, но поманила его пальцем за собой. Закуток у кабинета школьного психолога не самое очевидное место для подобных разговоров, но здесь всегда пусто. Эрике знакомы все места в школе, где можно незаметно поплакать, привести себя в порядок и вернуться к одноклассникам еще злее, чем раньше. Здесь она как-то пыталась справиться с обидой, когда Стэн обозвал ее жирной, а Кайл засмеялся. Четвертый класс был кошмаром наяву, с злополучного поцелуя и до следующего лета, к которому она решила, что хватит так жить, и проколола хрящи на ушах, врезала Бебе на празднике в честь окончания года, а после сказала матери, что ей нужна ее банковская карта и поездка в торговый центр. Тогда она решила, что у нее будут лучшие в мире подруги, а этих Стэна с Кенни ей и не надо. А Кайла и подавно.

Бебе ее простила и даже воспылала чувством дружеского соперничества, новой сумке завидовали все девочки в школе, а Кайл сломал руку, упав с велосипеда недалеко от ее дома. Каждое лето она называла про себя супер-лучшим: поездка на Гавайи с матерью, первый лифчик с чашечками, поцелуй с парнем, с которым они знакомы меньше двух часов.

Она уже знала слово «кунилингус», хоть никогда и не пробовала, тогда как Кайл бегал с палкой за Стэном и ходил в коротких шортах, сверкая разбитыми коленками.

Как-то на ночевке у Бебе они гадали, и Эрике выпало:

— Объект вашей страсти совсем скоро обратит на вас внимание, — прочла Венди карточку, и все девочки одобрительно захихикали. «Объект помешательства» бы подошло лучше, и Кайл разве что спросил на следующий день, не будет ли у кого запасного карандаша, и смотрел при этом на Эрику. Карандаш был, но она предпочла отвернуться к окну, сделав вид, что не слышит.

Эрика несколько раз быстро моргнула, отгоняя воспоминания, и вернулась к их с Кайлом разговору.

— Это просто секс.

— Да, я тебя понял, — кивнул Кайл и спрятал руки в карманы. А ему так шло быть измазанным вишневой помадой. — Но я бы хотел пригласить тебя на свидание. Мы не с того начали, но все же?

Вот же ж блять. Ни разу в жизни после секса никто на памяти Эрики не звал никого на свидание.

Они начали с того. И на этом следует закончить.

— Пока, Брофловски, удачи, — помахала она ему на прощание. — Не будь размазней и не бегай за мной.

На хватало ему, по мнению Эрики, кого-нибудь вроде нее, может вырос бы менее слабохарактерным, закалился. В детстве хоть и был упрямо неконфликтен, но все же больше упрям. У него и сейчас на все есть ответ, но не хватает запала.

Эрика была более, чем уверена, что он смотрит ей вслед.

***

Как бы не хотелось это признавать, а единственным кандидатом мог быть только Кайл. В тот период она ни с кем не встречалась, а случайные перепихоны не ее фишка, что бы там про нее ни говорили. Кайл и тут особенный, надо же, главный гость вечеринки.

А производители презервативов всегда отмечают, что шанс есть. И тест в ее руке подтверждал правдивость их слов.

— Твою мать, — Эрика опустила крышку унитаза и села, чтобы на минуту прикрыть глаза и просто подумать о превратностях судьбы. «Беременна в шестнадцать», как оно есть. Пускай уже и не в шестнадцать.

— Идиотка, идиотка, — шептала Эрика, отбивая пальцами по коленке ритм. В порыве гнева она предприняла не самые очевидные действия: полезла на сайт производителя презервативов и прочла в информацию о контрацепции. При неправильном использовании риск забеременеть становится равен уже 85%. Это же гандон, а не боинг, черт побери, что там такого сложного?!

— Гандоны, — выплюнула Эрика и снова вернулась к тесту. Положительный. Быть матерью рыжих тупых евреев в планы не входило. Она сунула тест обратно в коробку и спрятала в сумку, а прежде, чем выйти из ванной, поправила прическу и наказала себе не терять лицо. Надо найти Кайла.

Кайл продолжил играть во всех отношениях хорошего парня: больше Эрике не надоедал, оставаясь внимательным и дружелюбным. Хоть сейчас на обложку брошюры «Нет значит нет». А еще он никому не сказал, в отличие от Эрики, но главное даже не это: когда слухи до него все же дошли, отпираться он не стал.

— Сама слышала, как он перед химией ответил Токену, что это правда, — сообщила Эрике Венди. Кайл, сам того не заметив, сделал две потрясающие вещи: первое — он не стал скрывать, что переспал с Эрикой Картман на тусовке у нее дома, второе — он не стал хвастать, что переспал с Эрикой Картман на тусовке у нее дома.

Честность и манеры — ужасный коктейль. Когда он расставался с Хайди, то сказал ей: «Извини, нам нужно расстаться», а следовало сказать: «Хайди, ты — грязная потаскуха, я знаю, что ты спишь с тренером команды по плаванию».

Стоя с потным, отвлекшимся от тренировки Кайлом Брофловски за трибунами и показывая ему тест на беременность, Эрика чувствовала себя героиней подросткового кино. В подростковом кино ничего плохого нет, но конкретно эта ситуация имела привкус дешевой драмы. В спортивной повязке для волос и с обескураженным выражением лица Кайл очень вписывался в образ счастливого папаши.

— Налюбовался? — Эрика недружелюбно спрятала тест обратно в сумку. — И только попробуй тявкнуть, что он не твой.

— И не собирался! — взволнованно заверил ее Кайл, продолжая смотреть испуганно.

— А что же тогда? Упадешь на одно колено и пообещаешь завтра пойти работать на завод, чтобы содержать семью?

Он не заслужил такой грубости, это Эрика и сама понимала, но ей было до того не по себе, до того страшно, что придется со всем справляться в одиночку, что грубости сами рвались наружу.

— Не надо так, — попросил Кайл, приходя в себя. — Давай сейчас сядем, все обсудим. Подождешь меня? Я быстро.

Эрика не одернула руку, когда он быстро сжал ее ладонь в своих. Пальцы у него теплые и немного грязные после баскетбольного мяча. Он стянул с головы повязку и направился в сторону раздевалок, но обернулся и повторил:

— Я быстро.

Маникюр отучил Эрику грызть ногти, но все равно еле хватало выдержки, чтобы не впиться зубами в розовый гель-лак. Она послала Майкла О’Брайана, бывшего Бебе, за попытку заговорить и пересела подальше от спортзала, предупредив Кайла, что будет ждать на парковке. Сентябрь в этом году не особо выдался теплый, и она зябко поежилась, а еще совсем не удивилась, когда подошедший Кайл начал стягивать с себя командный бомбер. Эрика поморщилась от банальности его поведения, но позволила накинуть кофту себе на плечи. Будь Кайл пониже, то его размер одежды Эрике бы не подошел, но она все равно не собиралась надевать целиком, пускай рукава болтаются. Даже стоило бы отказаться, все же Кайл после душа, наверняка торопился и не просушился нормально. Она скосила взгляд, чтобы убедиться, и, да: волосы влажные, как и ворот болтающейся на плечах широкой футболки. Идиот. Пускай замерзает. Заболеет и умрет.

— Я не специалист, — с самым что ни на есть ботанским видом начал разговор Кайл, — но успел немного почитать. Мы же предохранялись, верно?

— Верно, — мрачно отозвалась Эрика.

— Но, судя по данным которые я изучил, могли допустить некоторые ошибки.

— Да твою мать, Брофловски, у меня тоже есть интернет, и я тоже умею читать.

— Не нервничай — попросил Кайл, отчего захотелось как следует его стукнуть.

— Слушай сюда, Брофловски, я умею пользоваться презервативами, но не могу точно сказать, все ли было ок, — Кайл примирительно закивал в ответ на ее слова, — но факты таковы: задержка, этот тест, плюс желание как самке богомола откусить тебе голову.

Кайл внезапно прыснул от смеха, и Эрика невольно скривила губы в усмешке — такая простая шутка смогла немного разрядить обстановку.

— Картман, ты в своем репертуаре.

— Не отвлекайся, — Эрика продела руки в рукава, пошла следом за Кайлом к велопарковке и встала с недовольным видом рядом, пока он отстегивал замок. Когда-то она мечтала покататься с Кайлом на велосипеде, сидеть на багажнике, прижимаясь к его спине. Нынешний велосипед предназначался для города, и багажника у него не было совсем. Странно, но говорить об их проблеме больше не хотелось, и они не сговариваясь пришли с Кайлом к решению отложить разговор, сделать вид, что просто два одноклассника возвращаются со школы домой.

Сначала Кайл катил велосипед по тротуару, а Эрика шла сбоку от него, сжав рукава в ладонях наподобие смирительной рубашки. Потом Кайл шел неспеша, засунув руки в карманы, а Эрика каталась вокруг него, и то заезжала вперед, то наворачивала круги. Завиднелись их дома, а значит, приблизилось возвращение к разговору.

— Тут сказано, — задумчиво посмотрел Кайл в телефон, — что тест может быть ошибочным. И лучше сделать два.

— Знаю блять я, — отмахнулась Эрика. Они не были вдвоем в доме Картманов с самого детства, и ощущалось их чаепитие как-то до странного неестественно, словно они в зазеркалье, либо одни во всем мире и за окнами не просто темно, а настоящая пустота.

— Я не пытаюсь уличить тебя в том, что ты не разбираешься в вопросе, — покачал головой Кайл, — но мы пойдем к врачу только завтра, хочу изучить информацию.

Эрика громко поставила кружку на стол, отчего Кайл вздрогнул.

Он это сказал!

«Мы».

— Я сделала сразу два, — замешкалась с ответом Эрика.

— Их надо делать не вместе, желательно с разницей в день.

Блять. Минутку.

Эрика пошла быстрым шагом наверх, и Кайл поспешил за ней, переступая через две ступеньки за раз. Его длинным ногам можно только позавидовать. Странно, но выглядел он куда менее спортивным, чем был на самом деле: до секса Эрика и не подозревала, что у него есть, хоть и не явные, но кубики пресса. Ему бы стилиста, конечно, Кайл всегда не успевал за новыми тенденциями и предпочитал удобство моде. Идиот.

Достигнув ванной Эрика замерла около тумбочки, и Кайл, должно быть, подумал, что ей стало нехорошо, и протиснулся следом, воспользовавшись приоткрытой дверью. В одном из ящиков в мягкой икеевской коробке с крышкой хранились вещи матери, особые вещи, которые следует прятать от посторонних. Эрика заслонила содержимое спиной, но понимала, что Кайлу все видно. Среди пачек с таблетками, упаковок с презервативами, тюбиков со смазкой никак не находилось нужное.

Да, дочь шлюхи. И что?

Но Эрика не стала унижаться и искать оправдания, пускай Кайл хоть всей школе растреплет.

— Тестов больше нет.

***

Несмотря на нескучную половую жизнь, Эрика ни разу в жизни не покупала что-либо сама, прибегая к заначке в ванной комнате. Даже вибратор она не на Амазоне заказала, а стащила невскрытую коробку из посылки на имя миссис Картман, а мать сделала вид, что не заметила, не желая обсуждать интимную жизнь. Лиэн Картман отвратительно безалаберно подошла к половому воспитанию дочери, не упоминая секс в принципе и вверив Эрику интернету.

Эрика с Кайлом стояли около аптеки и переминались с ноги на ногу, пытаясь побороть нерешительность.

— Подростки занимаются сексом, чего тут такого, — произнес Кайл, уговаривая скорее себя.

— И здесь хотя бы не работает никто из друзей твоих родителей, — кивнула Эрика, припомнив неудачу в ближайшей аптеке у дома.

Это просто смешно. Она не побоялась встать и объявить на весь класс, что слухи про нее и Хайди лживые, что она бы скорее отлизала пожилой учительнице миссис Бэг, чем ей. Миссис Бэг не оценила, но Эрика осталась довольна результатом, так что как-то насрать.

Она уже собиралась перейти дорогу, как Кайл хлопнул ее по плечу и стремительным шагом направился в сторону аптеки. Походка у него была довольно плавная, еще бы не прятал все время руки в карманы; они со Стэном ромбиком все время ходят, два сапога — пара. Эрика пошла следом и остановилась около витрины, наблюдая за тем, как Кайл добрался до нужной полки, покрутил в руках пару коробок и отнес их на кассу. Никаких эмоций фармацевт, пока пробивал чек, не выказал, но Эрика увидела, как он усмехнулся Кайлу вслед.

Чего смешного, старый ты долбоеб, тут разворачивается драма.

Эрика сняла с плеча сумку, но Кайл тесты ей отдавать не стал, просто выставил в сторону локоть, предлагая взять его под руку, и повел в сторону дома. Конечно, как такой джентльмен не проводит девушку, возможно, от него залетевшую. Подстроившись под шаг идти оказалось даже удобно, тепло. Она вернула Кайлу бомбер, переодевшись дома по погоде, и теперь сверкала на всю улицу новой кожаной курточкой.

У подъездной дорожки Эрика отбросила гордость и позволила дать себе слабину, измотанная таким непростым днем:

— Может, переночуешь у меня? Сделаю утром тест — и вали.

— Хорошо, — с готовностью согласился Кайл и, пока они шли к дому, настрочил матери сообщение.

— Что, не отпустила? — недовольно спросила Эрика, скинула в коридоре ботинки и прошла на кухню, чтобы сообразить что-нибудь на поздний ужин. Есть хотелось уже не особо — усталость накатывала все сильнее, занимая место переживаний.

— Почему же, — удивленно откликнулся Кайл, — напротив.

— Она же у тебя такая… — Эрика прикусила язык, чуть не ляпнув «стерва», — строгая.

Кайл заметил промедление и ответил с осуждением:

— Может, и выглядит такой, но мне доверяет и не видит смысла в запретах для взрослого сына.

Ага, Кайл, поэтому ты сидишь на кухне у Эрики Картман с тестом на беременность в рюкзаке. Отлично сработано.

Впрочем, Эрику тоже ни в чем не ограничивали, хоть и по иным причинам. Лиэн Картман вовсе не хотела срать на жизнь дочери, она очень ласковая и заботливая, любит ее, Эрика это знала, сколько бы не ругалась. Но в плане воспитания она откровенно дрянная мать и совершила множество ошибок, которые заметны спустя время.

И поэтому Эрика делала на кухне сэндвичи на ужин с Кайлом Брофловски, случайным парнем на одну ночь, и шанс, что она зря его всполошила, довольно велик. Эрика могла объявить на весь класс многое, легко справлялась с самыми тупыми ситуациями, но следующие слова ей дались нелегко:

— Ляжешь со мной?

Кайл кивнул, но она нашла нужным уточнить:

— Хочется объятий, Брофловски. Никакого секса.

— Я понял.

Хороший парень. Рыжий идиот.

Она переоделась в ночную рубашку и впустила Кайла в комнату. В ее домашней футболке, однотонных трусах и босой он выглядел довольно уютно, когда забирался в кровать, чтобы обнять Эрику со спины. Благодаря опыту Эрику знала, что лезущие в лицо волосы парням мешают, и предусмотрительно подмяла их под себя. Через какое-то во время она сказала со слегка раздраженным вздохом:

— Ты можешь шевелиться, если тебе хочется, а то лежишь как деревянный. Ляг удобно, Брофловски.

Кайл фыркнул ей в макушку, немного повошкался и снова замер. Сон не шел, но разговаривать не хотелось. Как впрочем и секса, но Кайл и не делал каких-либо поползновений, уложив руку ей на талию, там ее и оставив. Дыхание было довольно размеренным, но он наверняка тоже не спал.

Эрика задумалась о том, а что, если она все же беременна? Пока школьный автобус вез ее в школу, она успела изучить сайт абортария Южного парка, и решила, что поедет в Дэнвер, и вовсе не потому, что он плох, а потому что там работала мать Стэна. Сплошной убыток для их организации, когда сын сотрудницы пошел в старшую школу, хотя она или Стэн вряд ли бы выдали тайну безалаберных подростков.

Вот уж кого, а Кайла Брофловски с трудом можно было назвать безалаберным, но где он в итоге оказался. Есть шанс, что тест покажет отрицательный результат, все же задержки не редкость — яичники те еще мрази и любят сюрпризы. Тогда будет крайне неловко, что из-за липовой беременности она успела всполошить парня, с которым переспала, а после послала. Проще сразу его закопать на заднем дворе, чем потом ходить в одну школу. Радовало, что Кайл хотя бы из тех парней, кто будет держать язык за зубами.

А если нет, и тест окажется прав?

Эрика поджала губы и открыла глаза. В слабом свете ночного фонаря ее комната выглядела привычно, как и тысячи раз до этого, но одновременно незнакомо, потому что она лежала в постели с Кайлом. И ведь он даже не спросил, где миссис Картман, не стал выспрашивать причины желания Эрики оставить его этой ночью у себя и изнасиловал рот жидкостью для полоскания рта за неимением зубной щетки. Черт побери, он парень-мечта, для Эрики точно. Ее тупая, тянущаяся с детства влюбленность, которая стопроцентно обернется полнейшим разочарованием в случае отношений.

И ведь Кайла наверняка можно взять с собой в Денвер, он не откажет. Скорее даже сам напросится.

А вот если бы Эрика решила оставить ребенка, то он бы наверняка тоже остался, слишком правильный, чтобы исчезнуть. Привязать к себе парня с помощью залета? У матери ее не получилось, как и продолжить после школы учебу.

У Эрики есть гордость, а главное, планы на жизнь, и в них не входит стать матерью-малолеткой. Но можно же на минуту представить, что Кайл рядом и заботится о ней. И, да, о рыжем евреистом спиногрызе.

Завтра все решится, и так или иначе после вернется на круги своя.

***

Несмотря на отрицательный тест, к врачу сходить все же следовало, и Кайл тоже пропустил учебу, чтобы пойти следом за Эрикой в гинекологию. Он вообще с самого подъема не отступал от нее ни на шаг, даже под дверью туалета ждал, отвлекшись от жарки омлета и чуть было его не подпалив.

Один тест Эрика сделала сразу после пробуждения, а другой перед выходом, выпив за завтраком рекордное количество сока, и оба дали результат, что они с Кайлом зря нервничали последние сутки.

— Ну, ты прости, — пожала она плечами, изображая равнодушие.

— Да ничего. Обращайся, — фыркнул Кайл, вызвав у Эрики улыбку.

— Идиот, — беззлобно огрызнулась она и пропустила его вперед, чтобы закрыть входную дверь.

Обычно парни стесняются бывать в женской консультации, прячут взгляд, стараясь не смотреть на плакаты с репродуктивной системой, и вообще делают все неловко начиная от надевания бахил и заканчивая прямой как палка спиной во время сидения в очереди. Кайл же вел себя довольно расслабленно: помог Эрике снять куртку и с интересом листал брошюру об эндометриозе, пока они ожидали прием.

— Что вычитал?

— В очередной раз убедился, что от матки одно зло.

Эрика хихикнула и тоже заглянула в брошюру. Кайл был из редкого числа парней, не видящих смысл игнорировать существование таких слов, как менструация или вагина, чем неплохо мог смутить собеседника, если имел такое желание. Иногда создавалось ощущение, что он делал это специально, выражая приверженность прогрессивным взглядам. Кайл Брофловски делал репосты в период экологических бедствий, перечислял часть карманных средств, когда видел новости о больных детях и фотографировал объявления о потерявшихся домашних питомцах. Никто не удивлялся, увидев его в в рядах шествий в поддержку какой-нибудь важной хуйни.

Следующая брошюра оказалась про внематочную беременность, и Эрика возвела глаза к небу в ответ на его ботанские замашки.

— Если что, то ни о чем не волнуйся. У меня отложены деньги. И я тебя поддержу, — понизив голос пообещал Кайл, сжав ее руку. Эрика слабо кивнула и ушла в кабинет.

***

Стоя у вагончика и поедая вкуснейший ролл с курицей, Эрика задавалась вопросом, насколько гармонично они с Кайлом смотрятся. Скорее всего не очень, из тех самых пар, при взгляде на которых говорят: «И что он в ней нашел?», либо «Как он отхватил себе такую девушку?» в зависимости от предпочтений. Кайл ел аккуратно, но жадно, явно не насытившись утренним омлетом.

— Надо было сказать, что опасения сбылись, взять у тебя деньги и свалить в Вегас.

— На Вегас бы не хватило, — ухмыльнулся Кайл, аппетитно хрустя листом салата.

— Перехвалили еврейское золото, — посмеиваясь, подвела итог Эрика.

Еда съедена, обертки в мусорке, Кайл рассказал про нанесение вреда экологии, если использовать бумажные стаканчики для кофе.

— У них несколько слоев, и один из них не подлежит переработке, а значит, и весь стаканчик, но картон сбивает людей с толку.

Что делать дальше — не совсем понятно. Не приходило в голову решение, как бы сейчас разойтись, чтобы хоть немного сгладить чувство неловкости и не желать в будущем сбежать на край земли при виде друг друга. Эрика облажалась, но чувство стыда редко посещало ее, чтобы ударить по полной, и обязательно должен был стать участником цирка Кайл. Хотелось закончить все не грубо, но однозначно, чтобы иметь шанс и дальше общаться в одной компании.

— Раз уж мы прогуляли, то, может, сходим куда-нибудь?

Эрика удивленно подняла голову, чтобы взглянуть на еле заметно улыбающегося Кайла. Он предстал решительным, в эдакой ауре спокойствия и уверенности в себе.

— Куда? — осторожно спросила Эрика.

— Открылся новый зал игровых автоматов. Хочешь?

— Чтобы надрала тебе зад?

— Ага, как супер-лучшим летом, — тепло улыбнулся Кайл. Он протянул руку, и Эрика после робкого промедления подала свою. Она сто лет не играла в автоматы, но почему-то очень захотелось сходить куда-нибудь с Кайлом, отвлечься, и особенно круто, что можно будет обыграть его, пускай и в какой-нибудь гоночке.

— Это свидание, — предупредил Кайл, переплетая их пальцы.

— То, что нужно, когда мы решили ситуацию с возможным залетом, — фыркнула Эрика. Все началось у них не так, как следовало, но в итоге шли они, по пустой в будний день улице, взявшись за руки.

— Ты слюняво целуешься, Брофловски, — проворчала Эрика, взглянув на него украдкой. Кайл притормозил и обернулся к ней, чтобы снова улыбнуться.

— Так научи меня.


	2. Осень. Эрик Картман/фем!Кайл Брофловски

— Я сказал ей, что таких, как она, остригали и сжигали во вторую мировую, и я бы купил подушку, набитую ее волосами.

— Ебать, Картман.

— Она ответила, что я — больной ублюдок.

— Ты — больной ублюдок.

Картман недовольно кивает пару раз, признавая, что комплименты — не его. Бросив взгляд на Кайлу он еще и тяжело вздыхает. Она в ответ на это возмущенно фыркает и отворачивается.

— Ты мог бы сказать, что она сегодня хорошо выглядит.

— Она всегда хорошо выглядит, каждый ебаный день, Стэн.

— И на что я надеялся, — устало отмахивается Стэн, а Кенни приглушенно хихикает в воротник парки.

Когда начинается урок, Картман украдкой достает тетрадь по химии, так как она самая толстая и без проблем может лишиться пары страниц, открывает ее на последней и пишет: «Кайла». Подумав, зачеркивает и пишет более аккуратно: «Кайла». Учитель что-то монотонно объясняет, но Картман не прислушивается, задумчиво вертя в руках ручку.

«Твои волосы».

Ох, как же сложно.

«Красивые».

«Как и глаза».

«Красивые зеленые глаза».

— Это же просто смешно, — шепчет Картман и в ужасе сжимает в ладонях лицо. Он способен заболтать любого, провернуть такие аферы, выезжая только на харизме и способности убедительно трепаться, но, когда дело касается Кайлы Брофловски — «Еврейка» — все оборачивается крахом.

Картман разминает шею и, стараясь себя не выдать, украдкой смотрит назад: Кайла сидит, вытянув из-под парты длинные ноги, и слушает учителя. На ней сегодня колготки с вертикальной полоской, что делает ноги визуально еще длиннее и тоньше, на зависть любой девушке. А еще она ни разу не пересаживалась, с первого же года обучения заняв парту в заднем ряду. Самая высокая девочка в классе, да и среди мальчиков разве что Крейг выше нее. Ее длинные рыжие волосы убраны в хвост, чтобы не мешать записывать за учителем решение задачи, хотя обычно она держит их распущенными. Кайла поднимает голову и встречается с Картманом взглядом, и он поспешно отворачивается, понимая, что беззастенчиво пялился на нее дольше положенного. А еще успел заметить, как сошлись на переносице ее широкие аккуратные брови при взгляде на него. Плохо. Надо же так облажаться.

Сегодня на ней ботинки с темно-зелеными шнурками и шерстяное платье, и Картману больше нравится как это все сочетается с подвеской, которую на прошлый день рождения подарила Кайле Венди, но она предпочла надеть кулон с застывшим в эпоксидной смоле цветком лаванды. У них с Картманом не всегда совпадают взгляды на то, что идет Кайле больше, но он об этом не спешит ей говорить. По крайней мере в последнее время.

«Мне все равно, что ты высокая».

Кайлу всегда дразнили дылдой, за что получали пинки и подзатыльники, так как от нее невозможно было сбежать, все же длинные ноги полезны. Однако она научилась выслушивать обзывательства с достоинством, лишь одаривая обидчиков презрительным взглядом, куда раньше, чем многие ее одноклассники доросли до нормального общения. И Картман, кстати, один из первых перестал заострять внимание на ее росте.

Потому что он находил множество других способов ее уязвить. Его мать оправдывалась перед миссис Брофловски, что мальчики дергают девочек за косички, что у него нет умысла Кайлу по-настоящему оскорбить. Такой умысел был, но пришлось сдаться.

«Все то, что я говорил про тебя раньше, я беру свои слова обратно».

К огорчению Картмана из угловатой долговязой девчонки с непослушными вечно растрепанными волосами Кайла превратилась в красивую статную девушку.

«Самую красивую, которую я когда-либо видел».

Больше его огорчает только то, что она и другим парням нравиться начала, хотя многих и смущает при разговоре смотреть на нее снизу вверх.

«Клайд Донован — козел, он тебя не достоин».

Учитель просит Картмана не щелкать ручкой, на что тот лениво огрызается и прячет написанное ладонью.

«Мне даже все равно, что тебе нравился хиппи».

Стэн утверждает, что когда они с Кайлой были маленькими, то ходили до автобусной остановки, держась за руки, а однажды даже поцеловались, спрятавшись в чулане в доме Маршей.

Кайла, когда до нее дошли слухи, лишь в своей излюбленной манере фыркнула, но никак не прокомментировала.

Картман снова быстро оборачивается, чтобы окинуть покачивающуюся на стуле Кайлу взглядом, и так же быстро отворачивается.

«Твои глаза, они очень красивые».

Да еб твою мать, опять.

«Я влюблен в твои глаза».

В испуге Картман быстро зачеркивает надпись, превращая ее в продавленное синее месиво.

«Ты очень умная».

Кайлу приглашали в модельное агентство, но она, не задумываясь, отказалась, назвав это глупой затеей. Бебе тогда попробовала спорить, спросив, что же тогда не глупое. «Химия», — пожала плечами Кайла. Но потом признала, что модельное агентство — не синоним тупости, но для нее не подходит.

«Мне нравится, что ты такая умная».

Сидящий рядом Баттерс чихает, и на последнем слоге рука Картмана дергается, и надпись выходит кривой.

— Козлина, — вместо пожелания здоровья шипит Картман.

«Ты всегда мне нравилась».

Кажется, вдохновение все же соизволило посетить его, и Картман ссутуливается над тетрадью. Ему просто необходимо набросать план, придумать, что бы такого сказать в следующий раз.

«Тогда на дне рождения Клайда я не шутил, что любой маньяк выбрал бы тебя своей жертвой».

Картман бросает ручку и откидывается на стуле. Снова все пошло по пизде.

«В том смысле, что ты блять красивая».

Вот, так лучше, больше чувств.

«Такая красивая, что мне жить тяжело, настолько ни о чем думать больше не могу».

«Но дело же не только в красоте, мало красивых баб что ли в округе».

«Ты не баба».

«То есть ты баба, конечно».

Блять.

«Ты — девушка».

Картман упирается лбом в тетрадь и еле сдерживается, чтобы горестно не замычать.

«Ты самая необычная девушка из всех, кого я встречал».

«А я встречал много баб».

Он снова вычеркивает написанное.

— Тебе помочь, Эрик? — участливо спрашивает Баттерс, явно думая, что это задача по физике так огорчает его соседа.

— Отвали, — раздраженно просит Картман и ставит локоть, чтобы отгородить почеркушки.

«Это я прислал тебе десять валентинок в том году».

«Ты не бессердечная сука, я так не думаю».

У Кайлы на редкость мерзкий характер, строптивость и упрямство — его основа.

«Ладно, ты — бессердечная сука, но меня устраивает».

Эх.

«Мне даже нравится».

А еще она честная, заботливая и добрая. И даже в этом упряма.

Картман не забыл, как она ходила вместе с ним по округе в поисках потерявшейся кошки, как они блуждали от дома к дому, обыскивали парковки и чужие лужайки. А проходившая мимо Кайла всего лишь увидела, как кошка выскочила из окна и как Картман выбежал следом. Кайлу не мог обогнать ни один мальчишка в классе, но кошка удрать смогла. Даже когда начался дождь, Кайла не пошла домой и утешала Картмана, едва сдерживающего слезы, что они обязательно найдут его любимицу.

На следующий день она улыбнулась ему и подошла спросить, все ли хорошо с кошкой, а он так разволновался, что назвал ее упрямой дылдой. Он имел в виду, что она смелая и вообще хороший человек. Кайла смерила его обиженным взглядом и ушла. Это было три года назад, но Картман до сих помнит, как она бесстрашно лезла на дерево, а он умудрился поймать ее, когда Кайла вместе с кошкой свалились ему в руки. Да, Кайла повалила его на землю и больно заехала локтем в живот, но, лежа на асфальте и обнимая ее за талию, Картман чувствовал себя донельзя счастливым: его кошка найдена, а Кайла счастливо смеялась, пока та раздирала ей руки. Оказалось, что у Картмана легкое сотрясение, и хотел бы он списать грубость на него, но доводить Кайлу было для него своеобразным видом спорта, где он стремился побеждать. Все, лишь бы всецело захватить ее внимание, заставить повысить голос и нависнуть сверху. Она так очаровательно всегда морщит нос и стучит пальцами по локтям, сложив руки на груди.

«Я даже не могу представить, что бы мне в тебе не нравилось».

На самом деле, миллион вещей. Кайла — идеал. Идеальный пример того, как довести Эрика Картмана до истерики. Повзрослев, конечно, он не позволяет себе так же эмоционально реагировать, как в детстве, но все еще иногда стискивает челюсти и прикрывает глаза, чтобы не прибегнуть к обдумыванию плана, где он разбивает ей голову и прячет тело в каморке для швабр, чтобы после закопать где-нибудь в лесу. И приходить, ясное дело, каждый день на могилу.

«Кайла, ты — злокачественная опухоль».

Учитель просит класс быть внимательней, на что Картман раздраженно поводит плечом.

Черт побери, он правда болен этой рыжеволосой еврейкой.

Еще один поворот, и он снова сталкивается с Кайлой взглядом. Она смотрит с вызовом, и Картман не менее недружелюбно смотрит в ответ. Она такая милая в этом платье: длинные рукава заходят на ладони, обнажая только длинные аккуратные пальцы. Картман дергает губой, отвлекаясь от созерцания ее рук, и снова возвращается к лицу. Кайла изгибает бровь, не понимая перемену в его настроении, поэтому отворачивается к окну.

— Картман, внимательнее!

Послать бы учителя куда подальше. Но к директору снова идти не хочется, гундеж слушать. Картман неохотно отворачивается, но затем снова украдкой смотрит. Кайла ухмыляется и показывает ему язык.

«Ты сводишь меня с ума».

Учитель диктует домашнее задание, и Картман переворачивает страницу обратно на рабочую часть. Пустая дата.

***

Робеть перед Кайлой — нормальное явление. Клайд Донован стоит, опершись о стену рукой, и строит из себя крутого парня, а Кайла стоит рядом и со скучающим видом слушает его. Но как бы Клайд не старался излучать уверенность, заметно, что очень волнуется.

— Чего это он от нее хочет? — взволнованно спрашивает Картман, следя за парочкой из-за плеча Стэна. Тот оборачивается и без интереса смотрит на них, чтобы покачать головой и вернуться к копанию в шкафчике.

— На свиданку зовет, — подает голос Кенни.

На Кайле светлая джинсовая куртка с потертыми карманами, на которых закреплена пара небольших значков. Один — металлическая касатка, другой — деревянный горный хребет. Когда она потеряла третий из них — маленький знак даров смерти, Картман сбился с ног, обыскивая школу в его поисках, и натравив на это дело Баттерса.

Он уже заказал такой же новый и даже забрал из пункта доставки, но никак не может решиться подойти и отдать его. Это, вроде как, подарок. Не хочется, чтобы она рассмеялась ему в лицо и кинула значок в мусорку. Либо с кислой улыбкой приняла и убрала в дальний ящик, так и не надев.

Картман убирает в шкафчик учебники, и среди них злополучная тетрадь по химии. Он раскрывает ее на последней странице и неровно выводит: «Клайд Донован — козел» и подчеркивает трижды.

Оглядевшись, что никто не пытается прочесть его записи, добавляет:

«Я знаю, что ты любишь не только Гарри Поттера, но и Джека Лондона, Карела Чапека и Стивена Кинга. Я прочел у них все, что смог найти».

В дом Кайлы он был приглашен всего дважды, и оба раза по милости Венди — они с Кенни выступали приложением к Стэну, чтобы тот не чувствовал себя третьим лишним. Или Кайла не чувствовала. А вот Картман в свою очередь чувствовал себя как в музее, рассматривая все, что касалось Кайлы, и особое внимание уделив книгам в шкафу, плакатам на стенах и фигуркам на полках. Он не постеснялся спросить о значении странных цветных бумажных квадратиков, аккуратно приклеенных на скотч к стене, и Кайла смущенно ответила, что они вырезаны из праздничных упаковок подарков, которые ей дарили. Что ей жаль, что кто-то старался, выбирал бумагу и оборачивал подарок, чтобы сразу отправить в мусорку. Затем, правда, она попросила их с Кенни свалить из ее комнаты, но Картман успел заметить многое.

«Я тоже люблю Гравити Фолз».

Картман кидает в шкафчик тетрадь, вовремя остановив себя, чтобы не написать, что больше всего он все же любит ее.

Кайла в этот момент проходит мимо, а Клайд провожает ее удрученным взглядом.

— Отказала, как думаешь? — неразборчиво бормочет Кенни.

— Скорее это он так и не решился пригласить, — пожимает плечами Стэн.

И в случае последнего Картман его очень даже понимает.

***

Учитель физкультуры в который раз говорит, что Кайле бы в легкую атлетику, на что она скучающе кивает и уходит вслед за одноклассницами в раздевалку. Если бы она занялась спортом, то Картман ходил бы на все соревнования без исключения.

«Да я бы даже в Джерси за тобой поехал, хотя там живут одни кретины». Картман расчесывает пальцами влажные после душа волосы, решив снова уделить внимание списку того, что следует сказать Кайле. Пока выходит весьма не очень, но он старается, выделив время перед следующим уроком.

Как назло его покой тревожат то Баттерс, решивший поделиться последними сплетнями, то Стэн с Кенни, желающие покурить за школой.

— Идите нахуй, — бормочет Картман, каждый раз захлопывая тетрадь.

«Ты не любишь, когда курят, и я не стал пробовать».

А еще она не любит, когда обижают Баттерса, используют громкую связь школы не по назначению и спойлерят новинки кино, но это пока Картману неподвластно.

«Ты не любишь многое, не хочу быть в этом списке», — выводит Картман, поддавшись тоскливому настроению.

Дверь лаборантской, где Картман отсиживается до начала урока, хлопает, и он уже не сдерживаясь рычит:

— Сказал же нахуй идти!

Кайла стоит в дверях и удивленно на него смотрит, а Картман лишь прикрывает лицо ладонью. Как в дешевых мелодрамах, в самом деле.

— Сам иди, — вздернув нос, отвечает Кайла и проходит мимо, чтобы вытащить из шкафа пачку лабораторных журналов. Явно по указанию учителя, кому еще такое доверить, как не ей.

Картман захлопывает тетрадь, убирает ее в рюкзак и оказывается рядом, чтобы предложить:

— Давай помогу.

— Справлюсь.

Настойчивости ему не занимать, и Картман с довольным видом достает с полки бОльшую часть журналов и тащит на выход, пока Кайла молча идет следом. Класс еще пуст, только новенький с Аляски сидит на подоконнике в наушниках и не обращает ни на кого внимания.

Химия не входит в число любимых предметов Картмана, но он не смеет прогуливать по одной очень важной причине: его часто ставят на лабораторных в пару с Кайлой, и не то, чтобы учитель имел в этом интерес, его никто не подкупал и не шантажировал после, честное слово.

Все еще в молчании они ходят по классу и раскладывают журналы по столам, и Картман пару раз наталкивается бедром на углы, когда особо внимательно разглядывает поправляющую волосы Кайлу.

Он достает тетрадь и быстро пишет, держа ее на весу:

«Ты превращаешь меня в неуклюжего идиота. Стоит оказаться рядом, как я больше ни о чем и ни о ком не могу думать».

Ох, как красиво получается. Это можно прямо сейчас и сказать.

— У тебя такая аура, что даже думать не хочется.

Как же он любит эту приподнятую бровь, в лучших традициях Стар Трека. И как же заебало тупить.

— Рядом с тобой невозможно не тупить.

Кайла даже не удостаивает его ответом: закатывает глаза и уходит обратно в лаборантскую. Картман с размаху шлепает себя ладонью по лбу и горестно стонет.

***

Дома Картман вспоминает о начатом и достает тетрадь, даже не удостаивая взглядом старые записи.

Венди выложила видео с их мини-девичника, и там мелькнула Кайла, тут же спрятавшаяся от камеры. Картман посмотрел видео раз десять, но не нашелся, что бы такого написать. Как бы там не хотел кто-то сделать Кайлу моделью, он явно обратил внимание на ее длинные ноги и ладную фигуру, а не на умение вести себя перед камерой. Как бы плотно Кайла ни засела у Картмана в мыслях, он пока не дошел до отдельной папки с ее фотографиями, но пара сохраненных все же имеется, и одну из них он сделал сам. И на ней Кайла смотрит в объектив и счастливо улыбается, обнажив зубы.

Хотя комплексы по поводу своего тела почти оставили Картмана, на дне рождения Токена он решил не лезть в бассейн, оставаясь в повседневной одежде. Кайла же с парой девчонок залезли в воду первыми, как русалочки, манящие к себе парней. В отличие от Бебе и Венди у Кайлы купальник был закрытый, красивого песочного цвета. Боясь захлестнуться похотью, Картман избегал смотреть на нее, но все же не утерпел и подошел ближе. Кто бы мог подумать, что от вида стоящей по пояс в воде Кайлы у него екнет не член, а сердце. Если бы она была сиреной, то уже давно уволокла бы его на дно, он бы сам прыгнул и сдался. Кайла обернулась и помахала ему, и Картман заторможено помахал в ответ, тут же отводя взгляд. Как бы он по ней ни сох, а давно научился контролировать себя. Хотя бы немного.

Бебе подплыла ближе, ухватилась за бортик и ткнула пальцем в свои вещи, прося принести телефон. Пока остальные девушки подбирались ближе и ждали Келли, Картман присел на одно колено у края бассейна. Через экран камеры можно смотреть только на Кайлу сколько угодно, не вызывая лишних подозрений. Несколько снимков, и девчонки начали дурачиться, закидывать друг на друга ноги и пытаться утянуть под воду. Они придвигались ближе, вытягивая руки как для фотографий на буклеты «жизнь без наркотиков», и, оказавшись вплотную к Картману, закатились смехом. Кайла оказалась ближе всех. Когда она обернулась к нему и посмотрела прямо в объектив, продолжая улыбался, палец сам скользнул по значку камеры, надеясь запечатлеть этот момент. Трясущейся рукой Картман отложил телефон в сторону и попытался встать, но тут его руки коснулась Кайла. Она держала его за руку, черт побери, сжимала мокрые пальцы вокруг запястья, смотрела прямо в глаза и продолжала улыбаться. Легкие Картмана решили, что воздух им ни к чему, как и мозг отключился, мигнув кнопкой аварийного питания. Падая в воду, он уже ничему не удивлялся: большего потрясения невозможно было испытать в этот день.

Он назвал Кайлу тварью, любуясь, как она вся вытягивается, чтобы завязать в пучок мокрые волосы. Его можно понять, все же такое происшествие, но Кайла не поняла: скривила губы и отошла подальше.

И, господь, на какие ухищрения он пошел, чтобы добыть это фото без ведома Бебе. А нечего напиваться на днях рождениях так, что не чувствуешь, когда твоим пальцем разблокируют твой же телефон.

Это фото Картман хранит в удаленных фотографиях на собственном телефоне, стабильно раз в две недели его возвращая и удаляя снова. Надежнее места он придумать не смог.

Посмотрев на него, Картман аккуратно выводит в тетради:

«Твоя улыбка делает меня счастливым».

Разве что сердечек не хватает, в самом деле.

***

«Твоя улыбка бесценна», — неспешно делает запись Картман в школьном автобусе, заметив, как Кайла смеется над каким-то видео в телефоне Венди.

«Как и твой смех».

— И за сколько можно купить таких как ты?

В глазах Кайлы читается такое возмущение, что в пору бы бежать и прятаться. Но у нее длинные ноги, она догонит любого.

— Наверное, дорого, — пытается передать мысль Картман, глядя ей в спину. У нее дрогнули губы, черт побери, какой же он кретин.

— Опять, чувак? — сочувствующе хлопает его по плечу Стэн.

— Да, — тоскливо вздыхает Картман и тащится следом за друзьями в класс.

— Давай я попрошу Венди помочь.

— Мне уже ничто не поможет, — отмахивается Картман и падает всем телом на парту, уперев голову в руки.

Кенни присоединяется к дружескому похлопыванию.

«Ты делаешь этот мир лучше».

— Какой же этот мир дерьмо! — жалуется Кайла, когда Венди рассказывает ей про очередную экологическую катастрофу и бездействие властей.

— Потому что у этого мира есть ты! — успевает ляпнуть Картман, и он готов поспорить, что от удара в нос его спасает лишь прозвеневший звонок.

«Я даже готов мириться с твоей мамашей, ведь благодаря ей появилась ты».

— Твоя мать не тупая сука, — серьезно сообщает Картман, хотя вообще подошел к Кайле, чтобы присоединиться к лабораторной на уроке химии.

— Эм… отрадно слышать.

— Я рад.

Ему отводится роль писаря, в то время как Кайла сама проводит опыт. Ее волосы собраны в тугой пучок, взгляд сосредоточен. Как кому-то вообще могут идти защитные экранные очки на все лицо? Как?!

— Хорошо, что ты в маске, честное слово.

«Твоя выдержка достойна всех наград».

Кайла разъяренно толкает его в грудь, и он еле удерживается ногах.

— Пошел ты, Картман! Пошел нахуй, слышишь?! Нахуй, нахуй, нахуй! — она замахивается, словно хочет дать ему пощечину, и Картман смиренно ждет судьбы, даже не прикрывая глаза. Однако руку Кайла опускает, разворачивается на каблуках, взмахнув рыжими кудрями, и уходит.

— Что ты ей сказал? — спрашивает подошедший с подносом Стэн.

— Что она бы хорошо смотрелась на костре, что было бы круто ее сжечь.

— Чувак.

Будь у его друзей свободны руки, они бы явно уткнули лица в ладони.

Сев за стол и поджав губы, Картман вычеркивает: «Твои волосы похожи на пламя, и мое сердце сгорает в нем».

Кайла избегает его и не желает разговаривать весь остаток дня, но Картман нагоняет ее после школы и встает сбоку, хоть и на небольшом расстоянии.

— Что, пришел снова что-нибудь про печи и евреев мне рассказать? — выплевывает Кайла, демонстративно глядя в сторону.

— Прости.

— Иди ты.

— Правда, Кайла, прости.

Кайла сбавляет шаг, и Картман, расценив это как шанс, подходит чуть ближе. Он выше ее плеча, лучше, чем было в прошлом году. Но ему же правда все равно на разницу в росте!

— Ты не такая уж и дылда теперь.

— Да твою ж мать, — Кайла останавливается и резко поворачивается к нему. — Что с тобой не так, Картман?!

Картман тяжело сглатывает, не в силах выдавить из себя хоть слово. В ее глазах столько чувств, столько ярости, она похожа на демона или сказочную злую нимфу. На секунду начинает казаться, что ее волосы развеваются, подобно пламени.

Похоже, он молчит слишком долго, поскольку губы Кайлы начинают дрожать; она опускает взгляд, сутулится и обнимает себя за плечи.

— За что ты так со мной? — тихо спрашивает она. — Только начинает казаться, что ты — нормальный, как вытворяешь что-нибудь. Неужели ты настолько меня ненавидишь?

— Я не ненавижу тебя! — мгновенно отвечает Картман, и чувствует он себя отвратно. Он не хотел ее обидеть, уже давно избавился от этого желания, давно захотел иного, обратного. Кайла снова дергает губой и отворачивается, Картман идет следом и боится раскрыть рот, чтобы не ляпнуть чего-нибудь еще. Например, можно поговорить не о Кайле, на отвлеченные темы.

— Ммм, Кайла…

И желательно не о Гитлере. Не о евреях. Не о мамаше Брофловски. О чем-нибудь, что Кайла любит.

И он знает сотни вещей, черт побери, которые нравятся Кайле. Круассаны пополам с ванильной и шоколадной начинкой. Касатки. Доктор Кто.

— Можешь помочь мне с химией?

Кайла останавливается так резко, что Картман было чуть не сбивает ее с ног, вовремя отшатнувшись. Взгляд ее говорит довольно отчетливо: «А не охуел ли ты часом?».

— Мне правда очень жаль, я не хотел обидеть тебя.

Ого, а получается неплохо. Она вздергивает острый нос и отрицательно качает головой:

— Нет, я не буду тебе помогать.

— Кайла, прости! Прости меня, пожалуйста! — Картман чувствует заряд энергии: наконец-то он поймал нужную волну и готов сообщить об этом на всю улицу. Не так уж сложно не говорить ей гадости. Он не безнадежен.

Хочется достать тетрадь и срочно записать что-нибудь на будущее, и Картман было снимает с плеча рюкзак, как Кайла нагибается к нему, кладет руку на плечо и легонько встряхивает:

— Орать прекрати, Картман.

О, точно. Он забыл заткнуться.

— Извини? — шепотом просит он, стараясь придать лицу самое что ни на есть жалостливое выражение. Кайла возводит глаза к небу, но не уходит. Ждет.

Хорошо бы воспользоваться шансом и сказать что-нибудь нормально.

— Я очень тебя не ненавижу.

Выражение лица Кайлы остается скучающим, еще и руки на груди складывает. А было приятно ощущать ее мягкую хватку на своем плече.

— Я так ненавидел тебя раньше.

— Да что ты.

Карман гневно хлопает себя ладонью по лбу, отчего Кайла вздрагивает, и снова говорит громче, чем следует:

— Но сейчас не ненавижу. Боже. Не ненавижу, понимаешь? Я только о том и думаю, как не ненавижу тебя. Только тебя встречу — и не ненавижу! Понимаешь? Блять.

Кайла выгибает бровь, медлит и кивает в сторону дома. Картман готов нестись за ней вприпрыжку, но подстраивается под неспешный шаг.

— Я зайду за тетрадями, — тормозит его у подъездной дорожки Кайла и добавляет прежде, чем Картман успевает расстроиться:

— Мать предупреди. И если скажешь хоть что-нибудь, что мне неприятным покажется — я тебе всеку и уйду, понял?

— Понял, — быстро кивает Картман и бежит домой со всех ног, чтобы привести комнату в более-менее приличный для приема гостей вид.

Очень сложно фокусироваться на химии, когда Кайла сидит рядом и разбирает решение задачи, время от времени задумываясь и стуча ручкой по подбородку. У нее очень хорошо получается объяснять, стоило бы стать преподавателем, нет, правда, она изумительно это делает.

— Заслушаешься твой пиздеж.

Ручка замирает на одной из формул, и Кайла медленно поворачивает голову. Ее кудри частично выправились из высокого пучка и красиво заправлены за уши, Картман не мог этого не заметить, также как и простое серебряное кольцо на мизинце, аккуратные, не тронутые лаком ногти и родинки на шее. И прибавляется новое наблюдение: искусанные губы угрожающе поджались.

— Слушать тебя… — чуть ли не заикается Картман.

— Что с тобой? — устало спрашивает Кайла, откладывая ручку. Она разворачивается на стуле, так как ей достался компьютерный, и оказывается вплотную, почти упираясь в ручку стула Картмана острыми коленками. На штанинах дырки, так сейчас модно, и хочется ткнуть пальцем в одну из них. Может, Кайла боится щекотки, и засмеется. Карман не знает, боится ли она щекотки, и от этого становится тоскливо.

Но хорошо бы этого не делать, конечно. Картман еле уговаривает себя оторвать взгляд и затравленно озирается по сторонам.

— Что случилось? — снова спрашивает Кайла, только уже мягче.

— Химия ебаная.

— Картман.

— Хотелось бы поговорить о чем-то помимо химии, — вздохнув, отвечает Картман и заставляет себя расслабиться.

— Но ты попросил помочь тебе с химией, — напоминает Кайла.

— Нет смысла, я безнадежен.

Кайла, должно быть, волнуется за него — это видно во взгляде. Она снова кладет руку ему на плечо, как тогда, на улице, и обнадеживающе сжимает.

— Все получится.

— Думаешь? — Картман распрямляет спину и садится удобнее, повернувшись к Кайле вполоборота. Речь, конечно, идет о химии, но он готов воспринять это по-своему.

Кайла — замечательная. Добрая, раз после всего дает ему шанс. Ему в жизни не отплатить ей за это.

— Нет столько еврейского золота в мире, чтобы купить тебя.

Вышло, конечно, получше, чем обычно, но все равно херово.

— Ты намекаешь на то, что я продаюсь?

— Нет!

— Или что я — бесценна? — подсказывает Кайла, ухмыльнувшись.

— Ага, — облегченно выдыхает Картман и нервно смеется. Кайла потрясающе объясняет. Хорошо бы она помогла ему с попытками ухаживать за девушкой так же ловко, как и с химией.

Это просто прекрасно. Они мило разговаривают, сидя в его комнате. И химия делает Кайлу добрее, надо запомнить.

— Покупка тебя была бы выгодным вложением.

— Не перебарщивай.

— Понял.

Слишком разбираться в химии чревато тем, что Кайле дадут другого партнера на лабораторных, еще тупее, чтобы подтягивала.

— Хорошо, что тебя не привлекают тупые.

— Пожалуй, — после короткой паузы кивает Кайла, убирая вещи в рюкзак. — Но ты лучше старайся, чтобы не оказаться в этом списке.

Закрыв за ней дверь, Картман утыкается лбом в гладкое дерево и облегченно вздыхает: Кайла улыбнулась ему на прощание, хоть и сказала, что он — странный. Если Картман не в списке тупых, значит ли это, что он ее привлекает?

***

Осень очень недолго гостит в Южном парке, у некоторых его жителей даже межсезонной одежды толковой нет, и из летних курток и джинсовок они сразу переодеваются в пуховики. У Кайлы есть легкое пальто и даже резиновые сапоги, которые она не стесняется надевать, несмотря на возраст. Они ярко-желтые и, по мнению Картмана, освещают улицу не хуже солнца, когда Кайла идет по лужам.

Они стоят на остановке, и Картман ближе всего к Кайле: Стэн с Венди о чем-то мило переговариваются чуть поодаль, а Кенни, похоже, в школу опоздает. Они нечасто ездят все вместе, но Венди ночевала у Кайлы, и теперь у Картмана есть возможность посматривать на нее исподлобья, а она даже не надела наушники — высшее расположение к беседе.

— Как выходные? — вежливо интересуется она, и ладони Картмана мгновенно решают, что хорошо бы вспотеть.

— Нормально.

— Понятно.

В эти выходные он убедил продавца супермаркета, что ему почти двадцать один, не показав документы, а еще прочел почти всю «Долгую прогулку», но у него, конечно же, нет таланта к разговорам, а уж темы для них тем более.

— А у тебя?

— Убирала листву на заднем дворе.

— Отстой.

— Да вообще-то нет, Айк помог.

Точно, ее младший братишка, приемный, Картман в курсе, он хорошо осведомлен.

— Твой младший брат. Приемный.

Ебааать.

— Да, — прохладно отвечает Кайла и всматривается вдаль, явно мысленно поторапливая автобус.

— Канада вроде как хорошая страна.

— Не была, — ответ в том же тоне.

— Зато твоему брату повезло хотя бы немного пожить в хорошей стране.

Картман решает просто смотреть в одну точку и выбирает для этого почтовый ящик через дорогу. Кто тут у нас самый сообразительный влюбленный идиот Южного парка? А, вот же он, Эрик Картман, заслуживает картонную медальку и пинка желтым резиновым сапогом под зад.

У Кайлы удивительный смех. И специфическое чувство юмора: она заливисто смеется, прикрывая ладонью рот, и брелки на ее рюкзаке позвякивают от тряски. В планах Картмана не было юмора на грани, он вообще шутить не собирался, просто ступил, но Кайле, судя по всему, нравится.

Всегда бы он так попадал в цель, в самом деле.

В автобусе он краем глаза смотрит за тем, как она перебирает плейлист, и отмечает названия знакомых песен. Кайла надевает только один наушник, с другой от Картмана стороны, и сложно рассказать, расположена ли она к беседе. Но она и не против, что Картман сел рядом, воспользовавшись нежеланием Стэна и Венди отлипать друг от друга.

Колени Кайлы прижимаются к сидению спереди, ее привычно скучающий взгляд устремлен в окно, а рыжие волосы не скованы заколками и частично лежат на плечах Картмана. Такой, как она, не стоит закидывать руку на плечо, как крутой парень развалившись на сидении: волосы явно больно придавятся, а высота плеч сделает позу нелепой. Но это не значит, что не хотелось бы.

— Поможешь с химией?

— Ладно.

Кайле запрещено водить парней к себе в комнату, поэтому они сидят за столом на кухне, и миссис Брофловски периодически нарушает их уединение. Скорее всего, Кайла не сказала, что в прошлый раз они в доме у Картмана был вдвоем.

Волнительно.

А еще дико раздражает эта наседка, пристающая к ним с печеньем или разговорами.

— Мама, ты нас отвлекаешь от учебы, — сдержанно просит Кайла, на что миссис Брофловски шумно извиняется и уходит в гостиную поговорить по телефону.

Как же вовремя — Карман был на грани, чтобы не ляпнуть чего-нибудь навроде:

— Я было чуть не сказал, как же твоя мать заебала, спасибо, Кайла.

Благодарная улыбка не находит отклика, и Картман взволнованно начинает бегать взглядом по кухне, понимая, что опять натворил.

— Ты здесь в гостях, Картман, — Кайле надо отдать должное, все же терпение у нее золотое. Как еврейское золото.

— Да, прости! — сдавленно выдыхает Картман, извиняясь искренне.

— Так что завали, понял.

— Понял.

Кайла довольно быстро расслабляется и переходит к дружелюбному тону, но Картман все равно находит нужным повторить извинения.

— Хорошо, — с еле заметной усмешкой принимает их Кайла.

— Ты можешь сказать что-нибудь про мою мать, — ободрившись, предлагает Картман и тут же добавляет, — но лучше не говори.

Кайла фыркает, перекидывает тугую косу на другое плечо и возвращается к решению уравнений.

Когда она уходит наверх за зарядкой для ноутбука, Картман перелистывает тетрадь в конец и быстро пишет: «У тебя потрясающее чувство юмора. Я об этом знал, так как читаю все твои посты в твиттере, но как же приятно шутить над чем-то вместе». Он несколько раз сосредоточенно перечитывает запись и даже проговаривает про себя, чтобы с уверенностью сказать, когда Кайла возвращается:

— Смешные ретвиты делаешь.

Кенни сказал, что это первое дело — лайкать фотки девушки, за которой ухаживаешь. Картман систематически вступает с Кайлой в споры, ограничиваясь выпадами в двести восемьдесят символов, и высмеивает призывающие к борьбе с несправедливостью репосты. Ему и лайка не жаль, но выложила бы она хоть раз фотографию щеночка или сэлфи, нет, надо написать про режим в отсталых странах, а по их поводу Картману есть, что ответить, тут не до заигрываний.

Вечером перед сном он просматривает твиттер Кайлы, находит запись про мятую упаковку обезжиренного молока в супермаркете и лайкает ее, разделяя возмущение.

Она пишет в этот момент твит про дивный запах осени, и Картман открывает окно, чтобы впустить его в комнату. Хочется разделить с Кайлой и такую незначительную радость. Веет прохладой, а солнце подсвечивает золотистые листья стоящих за домом деревьев. Кайла где-то там тоже сейчас думает об осени, должно быть, и ее рыжие волосы, весь ее образ так подходит для этого времени года.

Картман достает тетрадь и делает новую запись, дойдя до конца страницы.

***

— Привет.

Кайла оборачивается и достает из уха наушник. Непривычно оказаться на остановке вдвоем, Картман к такому не подготовился.

— Привет. Ты рано сегодня, — после недолгого молчания замечает Кайла.

— Это ты пришла раньше.

Потому что обычно она приходит, когда на остановке уже трется Баттерс, он всегда приходит раньше всех, а Кайла чуть позже Картмана, перед Стэном или одновременно с ним. Кенни приходит последним. Так уж повелось, но Баттерс болеет третий день, а Кайла заявилась раньше.

— Не посмотрела на время.

— Ага, — Картман прислушивается к звучащей из наушников музыке, стараясь узнать исполнителя. Он сосредоточен на белом проводе — у Кайлы все еще проводные, и она не любит затычки, предпочитая вкладыши, — шикарный слух может помочь ему узнать кого-нибудь из ее любимых исполнителей по ритму.

— Правда погода такая…

— «Bastille» — отстой! — перебивает радостным восклицанием Картман, наконец-то настроив свой внутренним Shazam.

Кайла выгибает бровь и смотрит с недоумением, тогда как Картман разве что не прыгает на месте, окрыленный успехом.

Впрочем.

Он опять налажал.

Эта девушка одним взглядом выбивает последние умные мысли из его головы, какой же кошмар.

— Ага, спасибо, — Кайла демонстративно вставляет наушник в ухо и засовывает руки в карманы пальто.

— Знаю, что они нравятся тебе, — как можно мягче говорит Картман, придвигаясь ближе, — и я послушал у них все песни, все альбомы.

Кайла скашивает взгляд, выдавая, что слышит его, что музыка играет не так уж громко.

— Просто мне не понравилось, но я хотел знать, что же нравится тебе.

— Прямо все послушал? — удивляется Кайла.

— Но мне не понравилось.

— Ничего страшного, — она в растерянности часто моргает.

— Конечно, в этом блять нет ничего страшного, — возмущенно соглашается с ней Картман, — но, чтобы ты знала, что это не пустой треп, а обоснованное мнение, эдакое качественное заключение: «Bastille» — отстой.

Губы Кайлы дергаются от сдерживаемой улыбки, а взгляд теплеет.

— Что же тогда не отстой?

Картман деловито достает из кармана телефон и открывает плейлисты, предусмотрительно пролистывая «Ужасный вкус Кайлы» и «Нормальный вкус Кайлы», как никогда готовый к подобным вопросам. Кайла садится рядом с ним в автобусе и принимает протянутый наушник. Проводные более романтичные что ли, чем его, но в вопросах музыки Картман не хочет отвлекаться на ерунду: Кайла готова узнать о его музыкальных предпочтениях!

— Прямо все послушал? — повторяет она перед тем, как Картман торжественно объявляет выход «The Weeknd» на сцену.

— Конечно, — отмахивается Картман. — И не только их. Хорошо, что тебе хотя бы Эд Ширан из нормального нравится, ты не безнадежна.

Кайла со смехом фыркает и придвигается ближе, либо Картману уже мерещится на фоне общего эмоционального подъема. То ли еще будет! Зная Кайлу, она наверняка не слышала ни одного нового альбома.

Картману всегда нравилось беззвучно подпевать, и необходимость вести себя скромнее причиняет небольшой дискомфорт, и он еле шевелит губами. Ничего, это настоящий концерт, а не домашнее прослушивание, можно и потерпеть.

Показалось.

Да нет же.

Да нет!

Кайла легонько толкает его плечом, покачиваясь в ритм песни. Картман поворачивается к ней и не может удержаться, чтобы не повторить одними губами за песней слова, пока Кайла не видит. В этих строчках нет ни капли романтики, просто хочется еще сильнее прочувствовать момент. Кайла тоже поворачивается к нему, и ее лицо очень близко, а в наушниках звучит проигрыш. Она с улыбкой покачивает головой в ритм, затем откидывается обратно на сиденье и провожает взглядом проносящиеся мимо дома. Сейчас очень подходящий момент, чтобы закинуть руку ей на плечо, должно быть, но Картман заходит в плейлист и включает следующую песню.

***

— Пригласи ты ее на свидание уже, — упрямо повторяет Стэн. Сидеть на трибунах и наблюдать за тренировкам черлидерш — удел мальчиков-старшеклассников, и девочки не то, чтобы против, но иногда напоминают, что здесь не шоу. Кайла не состоит в группе поддержки, но тоже сидит на трибунах на пару рядов ниже, уткнувшись в книгу. У них с Бебе и Венди запланирован поход в кино, и она терпеливо ждет. Картман делает вид, что ему интересны короткие юбки и помпоны, но все равно постоянно возвращается к созерцанию спины и узких плеч с накинутым на них вязаным кардиганом. Он разбирается в стиле, и высоким девушкам идут такие вещи. Пару раз Кайла оглядывается, и Картман не успевает отвести взгляд, но даже рад: она открыто улыбается и машет рукой.

— Это так нелепо, — насмехается Кенни, когда Картман в очередной раз тоскливо вздыхает. — Робеющий Картман — страшное явление.

— Иди нахуй.

— Почему ты ее не пригласишь? — настаивает Стэн.

— Потому что я стопроцентно облажаюсь, и она откажет, — неохотно отвечает Картман и встает вместе со всеми, когда девочки уходят в раздевалку.

— Не откажет, вы же всю неделю вместе в автобусе ездите по утрам. Уже давно пора проводить ее и после школы, ну, знаешь…

— Засосать у дома, — подсказывает Кенни и пошло изображает поцелуй с воображаемым партнером, высунув язык. Вот же уебок. Картман неслабо толкает его в плечо, и тот обиженно отступает.

— Нет, вот так, — присоединяется Стэн: он не особо изящно повторяет за Кенни, только уже привстав на цыпочки.

— Какие же вы козлы, — злобно выплевывает Картман.

Кайла пишет у себя в твиттере, что ей нравится «Autumn Leaves» Эда Ширана, и Карман ставит лайк, довольно усмехаясь. Когда следом прилетает лайк от Клайда Донована, он не может содержать гневное сопение, и смиряется с неизбежным: пора расчехлить записи и уже пригласить Кайлу Брофловски на свидание.

***

Оказавшись на следующее утро с Кайлой лицом к лицу, его решительность, конечно, поубавилась.

На пути из школы они садятся вместе, на что Бебе с Венди устраивают заговорщическое перешушукивание, поглядывая на них. Кайла одаривает его дружелюбной улыбкой, но в основном всю дорогу сидит в телефоне, даже когда Картман предлагает ей наушник.

После школы Кенни быстро прощается и сваливает, и они плетутся домой вдвоем.

— Это не лучшая песня альбома, — решает начать разговор с недовольства Картман.

— Которая?

— В твиттере которая. Про осень.

— Мне понравилась, — пожимает плечами Кайла.

— У тебя плохой вкус.

Это, конечно, шутка, не зря Кайла посмеивается. Но такая. С долей шутки.

— Осень вообще какая-то мерзкая и грязная в этом году. Еще школа, — добавляет Кайла, поправляя наушник. — Ширан преувеличил. Поэтому осень никто не любит.

— Да уж, — задумчиво кивает Картман, — а ты похожа на осень.

Кайла резко останавливается и дергает его за плечо, разворачивая к себе.

— Что ты сейчас сказал?

— Что ты как осень? — медленно повторяет Картман, вскидывая брови. Оказывается, они уже подошли к дому Брофловски, Картман и не заметил, как прошел свой, получается, что проводил Кайлу. И вот она, широко ступая, в гневе идет домой, а он спешит за ней, но Кайлу с детства невозможно догнать — у нее длинные ноги.

Она не берет трубку, а звонить в дверь Картман не решается, чтобы не вмешивать в их разборки мать Кайлы, поэтому пишет смс:

«Я не это имел в виду!».

«Как и всегда, Кайла, правда».

Он пробирается на задний двор и встает под окнами ее комнаты.

«Выгляни в окно».

Не реагирует. Да и что он ей покажет? Только средний палец, учитывая его талант в разговорах с девушкой, которая ему нравится.

О, есть еще кое-что. У него только один наушник!

«Надень наушник».

Он быстро находит нужную песню и включает ее не слишком громко. И отчаянно двигает губами, подпевая невыносимым Bastille:

«Do you remember what you said to me?  
'Cause we lost track of time  
Yeah, we lost track of time  
You always let me down so tenderly  
So live fast and die young and stay forever numb».

Штора двигается, и Кайла окидывает взглядом двор: ее брови сведены на переносице, а губы поджаты. Либо это воображение Картмана, все же у его зрения незначительный минус. Штора задвигается обратно, но Картман не уходит. Постоит, пока Шейла Брофловски его не прогонит, и он даже не будет держать на нее зла.

— Песня не подходит моменту абсолютно, — раздается рядом, и Картман позорно вскрикивает — продолжая сверлить взглядом окно второго этажа он и не заметил, как Кайла вышла во двор.

— Знаю. Так мы блять и не в кино!

— Так зачем включил?

— Тебе же нравится. Кто виноват, что у них даже нет подходящей песни для извинений под окном.

Кайла обнимает себя за плечи и демонстративно смотрит в сторону. Картман роется рюкзаке, чтобы достать две вещи.

— Это тебе, — протягивает он руку вверх ладонью, чтобы отдать Кайле значок с Дарами Смерти. Она берет его и бегло оглядывает, чтобы удивленно вскинуть брови, но Картман ее устало перебивает:

— Да, как у тебя был, тебе нравился.

— Я…

— Погоди, — он достает тетрадь и перелистает страницы.

— Опять ты со своей химией, — она слабо улыбается и сжимает значок в кулаке.

— Здесь много чего написано, но вот важное, — Картман тычет в аккуратную надпись «Кайла» и ведет пальцем к последней записи. Кайла, конечно, выдергивает взглядом и другие откровения, и тем выше поднимаются ее брови, а рот забавно приоткрывается.

— Кайла, у тебя талант объяснять. Объясни мне, как блять понравиться девушке.

— Мы же не в кино, — смеется Кайла и подходит ближе, оказываясь на расстоянии уже не дружеском. Показав ей святая святых, а именно — последнюю страницу потрепанной тетради по сраной мать ее химии, Картман преисполняется уверенностью и берет Кайлу за руку.

— Мне нравишься ты, — говорит он упрямо и смотрит исподлобья. — Я безнадежен?

— Только в химии, в остальном вполне себе есть шанс, — с улыбкой отвечает Кайла и наклоняется, чтобы они могли поцеловаться.

Последняя запись гласит: «Из-за тебя я полюбил осень».


	3. Зима. фем!Эрик Картман/фем!Кайл Брофловски

Новенькие ученики в их захолустной школе всегда становятся событием дня, недели, если не года. Девчонка из Джерси, которую Стелла характеризует как «приятная» после добрососедского визита с матерью, вполне может претендовать на повод для сплетен и обсуждений в следующие миллион однообразных дней.

Рыжая еврейка из Джерси.

Увидеть ее в городе пока не удалось, как бы они все вчетвером со Стеллой, Кенни и Марджорин не старались, и сейчас Эрика размашистым шагом идет по коридору в кабинет истории, громко стуча каблуками новеньких высоких ботинок, чтобы самолично лицезреть это.

Кайлу Брофловски.

Стелла уверила, что девчонка она ничего, и даже без загара, почти без замашек «городской деревенщины».

Потрясающее «почти» уже присоединилось к негативному образу. Нарочно или нет, но эта Кайла перетянет внимание на себя, а подобное Эрике Картман не нравится. Она поднимается по лестнице быстрее, чем следует, из-за чего порядком сбивает дыхание, но такое незначительное неудобство не способно испортить ей настроение и согнать с губ усмешку предвкушения.

Дверь ударяется о стену, и несколько учеников оборачиваются, чтобы лицезреть явившуюся к первому уроку Эрику, и Кайла Брофловски в их числе. Ее стрижка довольно провокационна для Южного Парка — рыжие свисающие на лоб объемные кудри, еще и виски выбриты. Черная широкая майка с принтом демонстрирует кружевной черный же лифчик-бра в прорезях. Отсутствие маникюра, косметики, кустистые рыжие же брови, и ботинки с выглядывающими из них цветными носками. Просто кошмар. Мелкое недоразумение.

И самое страшное: ни капли интереса к Эрике, лишь скользнула взглядом, и снова возвращается к разговору с уже окружившими ее одноклассниками. Надо будет сказать Марджорин, чтобы держалась подальше, ничего не смыслящая в политике подростковой жизни дура.

Эрика оттягивает пониже блузку, чтобы расправить складки, и решительно подходит к парте Кайлы.

— Эрика Картман, — надменно ухмыльнувшись, представляется она. После буквально секундного промедления и быстрого взгляда исподлобья Кайла возвращает ей усмешку:

— Кайла Брофловски.

***

Несмотря на острый язык и вызывающую внешность, Кайла удается снискать расположение преподавателей, преуспевая в учебе лучше большинства одноклассников.

— Они вместе шли с дополнительных, понимаешь, — гневным шепотом сообщает Стелла Эрике во время обеда, — а потом еще стояли около ее дома и разговаривали.

— Хуя, — хмурится Эрика.

— А на прощание она хлопнула его по плечу, понимаешь?!

— Понимаю.

Стелла не то чтобы склонна к драме, но время от времени ее замыкает на «Вернон слишком классный, любая девчонка в этой школе мечтает его увести». По мнению Эрики у него неплохие волосы и почти не скверный вкус в музыке, но в остальном он ничем не примечателен: ботаник, с детства ухаживающий за одной девушкой и носящий свитеры с высоким горлом.

Но то, что он проводил Кайлу Брофловски до дома — настоящее происшествие, и Эрика опасения подруги разделяет.

— Я поговорю с ней, — мрачно обещает она и достала зеркальце: для серьезных разговоров с обнаглевшими шлюхами нужно выглядеть потрясающе.

***

— Эй, ты!

Кайла хмуро оборачивается, уловив в окрике угрозу.

— Поговорить надо, — кивает Эрика в сторону туалетов. Кайла выпрямляет спину и поправляет рюкзак, с независимым видом следуя в указанном направлении.

Женский туалет редко бывает пуст, но короткого «съебали» оказывается достаточно, чтобы пара девчонок удалилась, кинув на прощание обиженные взгляды. Марджорин встает на стреме снаружи, и вряд ли бы она смогла сдержать желающих посетить уборную на втором этаже, но робкое: «Эрика сказала никому не входить» убедительно всегда. Эрика — королева школы, даже если не получит корону на выпускном и за ней не будут бегать самые популярные парни из команды по футболу. Власть — это не только помпоны черлидерш.

— Чего хотела? — враждебно спрашивает Кайла, сложив руки на груди. Пара безвкусных колец вызывают у Эрики новую волну раздражения, а беспорядочные кудри, явно уложенные с помощью геля, и вовсе хочется сжать в ладони: чтобы как следует оттаскать возомнившую о себе невесть что жидовку по туалету, а после запереть в толчке. Может, в Кайле хватает спеси, но она бы не смогла дать достойный отпор с таким хрупким телосложением. Это только придурку Вернону нравятся плоскодонки с торчащими ключицами, в этом плане Стелла и Кайла похожи. И они обе не смогли бы справиться с враждебно настроенной Эрикой Картман.

— Не лезь к Вернону Тестабургеру, я тебя предупреждаю.

— Чего? — удивленно вскидывает брови Кайла, явно не ожидавшая такого начала разговора, и даже плечи расслабляет, слегка ссутулившись.

— Ты слышала.

Кайла опускает руки и с улыбкой качает головой:

— Он меня не интересует.

— Стелла видела вас.

— О, вот оно что, — Кайла мерзко ухмыляется, — я хотела узнать у него кое-что.

— Что же? — Эрика со скучающим видом накручивает локон на палец, чтобы занять руки. Она не хочет учить новенькую уму-разуму силой, но и болтать особо тоже в планы не входит.

— Меня не интересует Вернон, — повторяет Кайла, придвинувшись чуть ближе, и Эрике кажется, что в глазах у нее отплясывают чертята, — меня интересовала Стелла.

***

Не похоже, что это теперь их маленький с Кайлой секрет, все же она слишком открыто заявила едва знакомой однокласснице о своих предпочтениях. Эрика Картман — предсказательница Южного парка, только гадает не по картам таро, а по соцсетям, ловко делая предположения, находя намеки и доказательства. Случайный лайк, единовременное пребывание онлайн или подписка на аккаунт магазинчика мороженого в Денвере — это может сказать о многом, если умеешь читать. И Эрика знает эту грамоту намного лучше других.

Инстаграм Кайлы оказывается не особо богат на информацию, и крайне скуден на интересующую: новенькая — не только рыжая еврейская дрянь, но еще и лесбиянка. И ее соцсети пестрят сэлфи, а также фотографиями мерзкого Нью-Джерси, но даже полусловом не упоминают ориентацию владелицы.

Варианта два: либо Кайла Брофловски ее наебала, либо у них появилась общая тайна.

— Она на тебя запала, — сообщает Эрика Стелле, не размениваясь на «привет» и сразу вбрасывая свежую сплетню после сонного «ало».

— Чего?

— Говорю, что Брофловски по девочкам.

— Ого!

— Все, мне некогда. Надо позвонить остальным.

***

— Почему парням так нравятся лесбиянки? — морщит нос Стелла, наблюдая за тем, как Стивенс и Тернер вьются вокруг Кайлы, а та со скучающим видом допивает сок, который притащил ей Эндрю Ниттс перед обедом.

— Пересмотрели порно, — фыркает Кенни, когда парни проводят долгим заинтересованным взглядом желающую покопаться перед уроком в шкафчике Кайлу.

Стелла донельзя довольна, что новенькая положила на нее глаз, хоть и повторяет время от времени: «Это просто комплимент мне, ничего такого, повышает самооценку», на что Кенни изводит ее вопросами, смотрела ли порно она, и какие позиции ей нравятся.

— Ты знаешь, эти специальные страпоны, для двоих…

— Иди ты, Кенни! — вспыхивает Стелла и отворачивается в поисках Вернона, чтобы свалить от уже не скрывающей смех подруги.

— Она не смотрела, — задумчиво вздыхает ей вслед Кенни.

— Хорошие девочки не смотрят порно, — Эрика не спускает взгляд с зависшей у шкафичка Кайлы. Интересно, Кайла смотрит гетеро-порно? Она би или лесбиянка? Это была шутка? Поэтому эта рыжая дура ничего не отрицает?

Эрику всегда бесили такие — выскочки, делающие вид, что им пофиг на внимание, но на самом деле жаждущие его. Может, выражение лица Кайлы и остается скучающими, но горящий взгляд выдает ее с головой: быть новенькой в захолустье сродни развлечению. И едва ли Эрика позволит наслаждаться ей этим статусом.

— Эй, жидовка.

Кайла скашивает взгляд, демонстрируя недовольство напряженной линией челюсти. Сложно назвать красивой носатую мелкую девчонку, но то, как она злится — самая привлекательная ее черта.

— Приходи ко мне в пятницу. Будет тусовка.

— Я подумаю, — фыркает Кайла, вкладывая в свои слова максимально презрительное: «нахуй иди».

— Хватит быть отщепенкой, жду на девичнике.

— Нахуй иди.

***

Похоже, что в Джерси иное представление о вечеринках.

Стелла с Марджорин с испугом смотрят на внушительного вида бутылку, в то время как Кенни уже вытирает руку о кофту, готовая взять предложенное угощение.

— Водка? — хмурится Эрика.

— Это девичник с просмотром Дневников Бриджит Джонс? — презрительно кривит губы Кайла.

— С пивом. И дневниками Бриджит Джонс.

— Я в деле, — внезапно подает голос Марджорин, подставляя стакан.

— Не зассышь? — с вызовом спрашивает Кайла, хотя Эрика и не думала ломаться.

— Завали, жидовка.

Кайла разбавляет водку соком и выпивает, неотрывно глядя на Эрику насмешливым взглядом, словно жмет на курок, а не делится с новыми знакомыми крепким алкоголем. И целится Кайла именно в Эрику, не во всех сразу. Эрика возвращает ей полный презрения взгляд.

Бутылку вскрыли до девичника, и даже немного начали, это от внимания Эрики не ускользает.

— Так тебе нравятся девушки? — спрашивает Кенни, налив всем немного водки и щедро разбавив апельсиновым соком.

— Ага, — пожимает плечами Кайла и опрокидывает в себя еще один стакан. И сдерживается, чтобы не поморщиться, строит из себя крутую. Она ведет себя настолько вызывающе, настолько вопиюще нагло и неприятно, что невольно притягивает взгляд, заставляла мысли крутиться вокруг своей нескладной цыплячьей фигурки. Стелла в смущении тычет Кенни локтем в бок, но та и не думает смущаться: начинает задавать Кайле откровенные вопросы, а та с не менее шкодливым видом дает на них уклончивые или дерзкие ответы. Стелла не выдерживает и довольно быстро ретируется за Эрикой на кухню, стоило той пойти проверять кексы в духовке. Обычно Марджорин готовит кексы, это ее тупая затея от девичника к девичнику, но в этот раз Эрика сама замесила тесто и сделала крем, пытаясь унять легкое волнение, что к ним присоединится еще один человек.

Дневники Бриджит Джонс. Скажет тоже.

— Она… ничего? — шепотом спрашивает Стелла.

— В каком плане? — хмурится с подозрением Эрика.

— Неплохая типа? — поясняет Стелла и шумно отпивает из стакана, стараясь не морщиться. — Я никогда не пила водку. А она так уверенно разливала.

— Джерси, — с неприязнью отзывается Эрика, помешивая успевший сгуститься крем.

Марджорин отлетает первая, еще до того, как духовка сигналит о готовности. Стелла съедает один кекс и начинает дремать, засыпав футболку шоколадной крошкой. Кенни надкусывает еще два, не доедает, но уходит наверх сама, утаскивая за собой слабо сопротивляющуюся сонную Стеллу, причитающую: «Я еще посидеть хочу». У Кайлы диабет, поэтому она жалуется, что пить на голодный желудок — дерьмо, а кексы — верная смерть.

— Разве можно пить при диабете? — приподнимает бровь Эрика, пихая ногой уснувшую в кресле Марджорин.

— Нет, — со смешком отвечает Кайла и облизывает с кекса ванильный крем. По закону жанра она пачкает щеку, но Эрика и не думает ей об этом говорить — пускай так ходит, свинья.

Эрике нравилось устраивать девичники у себя дома — всегда знаешь, где что лежит, если захочешь спать — то уснешь в собственной постели, утром не надо будет никуда идти. Она полулежит на диване, положив под спину любимую подушку, а домашние носки греют ноги. Зима выдалась довольно холодной.

Кто вообще переезжает зимой, посреди учебного года? Перед самым Рождеством. Тупые жиды.

Кайла сжимает кекс в руке сильнее, чем следует, и засыпает крошками диван, но игнорирует возмущенное цоканье хозяйки дома, продолжив рассказ про каких-то незнакомых Эрике долбоебов из родной школы.

Эрика даже не пытается сделать вид, что ей интересно. Вот наблюдать за машущей руками напившейся жидовкой — это интересно. Отпив из стакана, Эрика проверяет время: почти полночь. Долго же они сидят. Так и самой скоро спать захочется.

Эрика не любит обращаться к своей «папке авторитета», как любит она называть вовсе не скромную коллекцию компромата любого сорта. Неудачные селфи, нюдсы для ненадежных парней, вырезки с камер наблюдения школы и торгового центра, фото с тусовок — их у Эрики достаточно, чтобы подпортить жизнь. На Кайлу нет ничего, хотя Эрика пыталась навести справки через группы в фейсбуке с подложных страниц, но полезного никто и ничего предоставить не смог.

Нельзя допустить, чтобы хоть кто-то оставался вне поля влияния Эрики Картман, поэтому впустить жидовку к себе домой — необходимость, как и слушать ее тупые рассказы. Все больше заплетается у кого-то самоуверенного и наглого язык. Пароль от телефона — 2605. Кайла дважды ошибается, стараясь разблокировать его, отчего тот вибрирует, а она в ответ недовольно бубнит. Разблокировав, она комично хмурится, явно подтормаживая. И Эрике очень интересно, что же там такое, раз Кайла повторяет действия каждые минут десять.

Эрика делает вид, что подливает себе, но уже давно пьет один сок. Долбаные кексы — давно надо было запретить Марджорин это дерьмо, вечно же крошки.

— Почему ты так мало о себе рассказываешь? — слегка нахмурившись, спрашивает Кайла, садясь чуть ближе. Эрика, с удобством занявшая пол дивана, лишь фыркает и отвечает насмешливо:

— Вас с Кенни не заткнуть.

— Расскажи.

— Что? — Эрика делает большой глоток сока.

— Вопрос-ответ?

— Почему ты такая рыжая уродина? — неприятно хохотнув, сразу же спрашивает Эрика, и Кайла от возмущения приоткрывает рот, впервые за время их общения скинув маску надменного равнодушия.

— А ты жирная тварь, и ничего, — огрызается она и залпом допивает стакан, чтобы с угрожающим стуком поставить его на столик. Не хватало только осколков стекла к крошкам. Зря Эрика включила дерзость раньше времени, не хотелось бы, чтобы Кайла сейчас собралась и поползла домой, план не в этом.

— Рада, что мы честны друг с другом, — оскаливается Эрика, и тоже приосанивается, правильно выбрав тон: на губы Кайлы снова набегает усмешка, а во взгляд возвращается вызов.

— Почему позвала меня?

— Хочу стать лучшими подругами, конечно же, — ерничает Эрика, и Кайла улыбается еще шире. — Почему пришла?

— Скучно в вашем хуевом городе. Думала, что смогу развлечься.

— Не вышло?

— Вышло, не зря же я водку блять прихватила, — Кайла берет обратно в руки стакан, но за бутылкой не тянется, и Эрика решает помочь: сама наливает новую порцию, явно переборщив. Кайла салютует и делает глоток, и уже даже не морщится, только дожевывает мятый кекс.

— Я думала, что ты на меня запала.

— Я? — вскрикивает от удивления и даже некоторого возмущения Эрика.

— Ну да, — Кайла крепко вцепляется в стакан, чтобы не расплескать, — позвала к себе, а подружек спать отправила, меня спаиваешь. Разве нет?

Вот же наглая джерсийская шлюха.

— Нет, — мрачно отвечает Эрика, глядя на Кайлу в упор. Даже если бы Эрике нравились девушки, то точно ее выбор бы не пал на Кайлу — короткостриженную носатую доску с мерзким характером. Но той, похоже, самоуверенности не занимать. Кайла что, была популярна в лесбийских кругах в Джерси?

— Ой ли? — фыркает Кайла, все еще уверенная в своей неотразимости и, явно насмехаясь, поправляет примявшиеся кудри на макушке размашистым движением.

— Значит, это ты на меня запала? — Эрика салютует стаканом, призывая Кайлу пить еще, и та поддается.

— Нет. Жирные стервы не в моем вкусе.

— Я тебе сейчас переебу, — предупреждает Эрика. Вот зачем все так усложнять? Ей всего лишь нужен телефон Кайлы, нужно, чтобы жидовка сладко уснула где-нибудь в ногах Стеллы наверху, а тут начинается ток-шоу. Эти джерсийцы иначе не могут.

— Так мне пойти домой? — со смешком осведомляется Кайла и придвигается ближе, весьма очевидно вторгаясь в личное пространство. Берет на слабо? Думает, что сможет смутить Эрику? Ну конечно! Эрика и сама глотнула водки, а еще это ее дом, ее школа, ее долбаный город, где не рады таким, как Кайла Брофловски.

— Нет уж, оставайся, сука.

Эрика собирает майку на груди Кайлы в кулак и притягивает к себе, чтобы грубо Кайлу поцеловать. Кайла такого маневра не ожидает и испуганно мычит в губы, но быстро соображает, что к чему, и ловко залазит к Эрике на колени, обнимая ее за шею. Вот же вертлявая дрянь! Кайла оказывается очень легкой, словно у нее и кости полые, как у птиц: под ладонью хорошо ощущаются выпирающие позвонки и ребра, а острые колени тычут в бедра.

Даже несмотря на то, что Эрике раньше не приходилось целоваться с девушками всерьез — не стоит учитывать игры в бутылочку, где одноклассницы готовы лизаться друг с другом, чтобы привлечь внимание улюлюкающих парней — она не теряется и излучает уверенность. Такую, что Кайла начинает шумно дышать и гладить ее по плечам, прижимаясь ближе. Губы у Кайлы сухие, от нее пахнет апельсиновым соком и алкоголем, а тонкие пальцы щекочут шею и ключицы.

— Значит, не запала, да? — надменно спрашивает Эрика, отстраняясь. Если Кайла и популярна у таких как она в Джерси, то явно в таком состоянии: раскрасневшаяся, дышащая через рот, еще и взгляд с поволокой. А губы такие припухлые, потому что Эрика, должно быть, хорошо целуется? Не то, чтобы у нее много опыта.

— Иди сюда, — мурчащим тоном тянет Эрика Кайлу обратно к себе, чтобы поцеловать еще раз. Ежик волос на затылке ощущается под пальцами приятно, а вот свисающие на лицо кудри — не очень. У Кайлы подтянутая задница, торчащие косточки таза, а кожа на животе очень мягкая, горячая. Эрика поднимает руку выше и очерчивает пальцами грудь, стараясь скрыть волнение, и поэтому гладит немного рывками. Кайла прогибается в спине и разрывает поцелуй, стараясь отдышаться. Взгляд у нее совсем уплывший. Эрика прижимается носом к ее ключицам и прикрывает глаза, отгибая чашечку небольшого, особенно в сравнении, лифчика, и решительно запускает под нее ладонь. Это странно, когда на тебе верхом сидит девушка, позволяет тискать себя за задницу и бесстыдно жмется ближе, давя грудью на вторую ладонь и таким образом напрашиваясь на ласку. Эрика никогда себя в такой ситуации не представляла, не думала, что исполнит мечту типичного парня-старшеклассника. Кайла громко дышит Эрике в висок, пока та продолжает гладить, цепляя большим пальцем торчащие соски. Судя по тому, как Кайла осторожно ерзает — ей приятно. Эрика наклоняется и одновременно с этим тянет наверх Кайлу, чтобы та приподнялась, и ее грудь оказалась на уровне лица Эрики. Если до этого Кайла излучала зашкаливающую уверенность, то становится заметным румянец на щеках и взволнованный взгляд. Тем не менее, она снова подается вперед, позволяя Эрике аккуратно обводить языком соски, и мелко дрожит от удовольствия. Эрике кажется естественными и ожидаемым, что у Кайлы есть пирсинг, и она с интересом втягивает в рот небольшое колечко, легонько его посасывая.

— Так что, не запала? — повторяет злорадно Эрика, отстраняясь и прижимая палец ко рту Кайлы. Надышалась алкогольными парами от жидовки, наверное, раз тоже голова идет кругом.

— Нет, — если Кайла и пытается ухмыляться, то получается так себе.

— Мне что, тебя вытолкать на улицу и кинуть в снег? Как минимум бы спихнуть с дивана, — Эрика давит Кайле на плечи, усаживая обратно к себе на колени, и кладет руку ей на бедро, вальяжно его оглаживая. Джинсы из хорошей ткани, но фасон не очень подходит Кайле, ей бы талию повыше и карманы побольше, чтобы хоть немного задницу подчеркнуть. Брови подщипать. У нее линзы? Или глаза правда такого насыщенного зеленого цвета? У Эрики найдется пара модных приговоров для джерсийской деревенщины.

— Не надо в снег, — Кайла целует все еще упирающийся в губы палец и отклоняется, чтобы Эрика помогла ей встать.

— Аккуратнее, жидовка, — шепчет Эрика, прижавшись к уху Кайлы носом, пока та поправляет лифчик, — это я такая добрая и сейчас закину тебя спать, а могла бы воспользоваться ситуацией.

— Намекаешь на то, что я пьяна, и меня можно поиметь? — вскидывает брови Кайла и скрещивает руки на груди, стараясь не покачиваться. Им бы хотя бы капельку смущения на двоих, а то будто не они с Эрикой сейчас лизались на диване, в самом деле, все будто в порядке вещей.

— Можно, но нет. Спать пиздуй.

— Неси, — смеется Кайла.

— Не наглей. Сюда.

Кайла идет следом в спальню за Эрикой в спальню, безропотно залазит на кровать и готовится ко сну. Цветные носки скручены в улитку, и ступни в поисках тепла прячутся под одеяло.

— А ты? — недовольно спрашивает она, когда Эрика чмокает ее в губы и собирается было уходить.

— Я не сплю с жидами.

— Ой, иди ты нахуй, — с легкой обидой отзывается Кайла и отворачивается, уже готовая провалиться в навеянный градусом сон. Эрика выжидает какое-то время, затем шепотом зовет Кайлу по имени несколько раз и вытягивает у нее из-под подушки телефон.

Бинго.

Перед уходом Эрика нерешительно касается щеки Кайлы кончиками пальцев и легко гладит. Кожа гладкая, не тронутая следами подростковых прыщей, не видавшая косметики. Волшебно.

***

Возможно, что Кайла имеет даже самую чуточку приятную внешность. Она делает уютные селфи по утрам, еще лежа в кровати, не заботясь о смятых кудрях и припухших ото сна веках. Некая Роуз из Нью-Джерси, которой Кайла эти селфи отсылала, тоже высоко их оценивает, не скупясь на поцелуйчики.

Эрика пролистывает истории заказов в онлайн-магазинах, смотрит и прослушивает сообщения, проверяет запросы в браузере и пересылает себе фотографии из галереи. Семейные чаты выглядят довольно прилично, Брофловски создают впечатление благополучной семьи, даже странно, что Кайла смогла достать водку, ей же нет двадцати одного.

По вторникам, четвергам и субботам Кайла занимается йогой, так говорит ее расписание.

Она читает книги про полярников, ведет учет выпитой за день воды, чтобы вписываться в норму, и много ходит пешком, судя по шагомеру.

Сохраняет фотографии разрушенных заводов, фотографирует соседских котов и снимает украдкой на видео то, как ее одноклассники спят на уроках. Это Эрике тоже пригодится.

А еще она несколько дней назад рассталась с Роуз, с которой продолжала встречаться на расстоянии после переезда, и последнюю неделю делала селфи в кровати скорее по привычке, никому их не отправляя.

Эрике становится неприятно. Разбитое жидовское сердце — вот причина водке и любвеобильности. И не должно бы это задевать, а задевает, все же никому не нравится быть использованным.

Она жадно читает переписку Роуз с Кайлой, не стесняясь откровенных заигрываний и моментов ссор. И эта Роуз та еще стерва. А Кайла написала ей сегодня, когда уже порядком опьянела, но та не ответила. Надо же. Еврейка проклятая так мстила игнорирующей ее бывшей, обтираясь об Эрику?

— Спасибо, — мурлычет Эрика и целует спящую Кайлу в щеку, засовывая телефон обратно под подушку, — спасибо, рыжая ты тварь, за пополнение папки.

Фотографии спящих на вечеринках людей — отдельная категория: обычно их пьяные рожи комично искажены, видны потеки слюны, косметика размазана, а тень от вспышки превращает в уродцев. Кайла Брофловски спит как ебучее произведение искусства, прямиком с картин эпохи Ренессанса, прижавшись к подушке Эрики щекой и стиснув край наволочки тонкими пальцами. Ее ресницы подрагивают, а рот чуть приоткрыт.

— Отвратительно, — с ненавистью выплевывает Эрика и уходит. Она отлично поспит на диване, подальше от Кайлы. Еще бы уснуть.

***

Если Кайла и хочет обсудить произошедшее, то возможности ей не представляют: утром Эрика поднимает подруг довольно рано и пинками отправляет по домам, аргументируя спешку скорым возвращением матери. Кайла прочесывает кудри пальцами и украдкой посматривает на пышущую свежестью и самодовольством Эрику. Эрика-то успела утром сходить в душ, сделать маску для лица и даже наложить простенький макияж, чтобы выглядеть на фоне помятых подруг настоящей королевой. Чтобы предстать такой перед Кайлой.

Кайла не надевает лифчик, спрятав его в рюкзаке — Эрика невольно думает об этом, заметив, как проглядывают через ткань майки соски, когда Кайла зябко переступает с ноги на ногу, спустившись на кухню за стаканом воды. Впервые ее можно увидеть такой смущенной, далекой от образа наглой джерсийской девчонки — даже Кенни интересуется, все ли в порядке, на что Кайла отговаривается похмельем. Такая Кайла нравится Эрике. Так нравится, что хочется вцепиться ей в запястье и дернуть за руку наверх, чтобы она взвизгнула испуганно, а Эрика заткнула смятение поцелуем. Потому что таким, как Кайла, идет быть покорными. Потому что такой Кайла никогда не будет.

— Пока, — робко машет Кайла на прощание и бредет в сторону дома, закутавшись в куртку и спрятав кудри под глупую шапку-ушанку. Глядя ей вслед, Эрика уже предчувствует беду, почти предвкушает: она попала. Она попала в ловушку интереса к Кайле Брофловски, ощущает, как все внутри заостряется и меняет курс, выстраиваясь вокруг мыслей о рыжей жидовке.

Эрику Картман нельзя использовать. Эрику Картман нельзя игнорировать. Не нравятся Кайле жирные стервы? Понравятся. Еще как понравятся.


	4. Весна. Эрик Картман/Кайл Брофловски

Сколько Картман себя помнит, столько они с Кайлом спорили, ссорились и дрались. Шейла Брофловски запрещает сыну драться, а оттого драться с ним еще приятнее: Кайл еще после получит втык от матери, когда придет домой с подбитым глазом. Картман обычно получает причитания и либо вкусности, либо карманные деньги. «Чтобы не расстраивался».

Еще в детском саду, а Картман это отчетливо помнит, стоило ему впервые увидеть Кайла Брофловски за игрой в кубики, как стало понятно: он ненавидит Кайла. Настолько сильно, что познал на себе, каково это — получить кубиком в лоб.

Суждения о евреях сложились на почве ненависти к одному конкретному. Его нация, его род, цвет волос и убеждения — все это окрасилось ненавистью, почти отвращением. Не могла вселенная извергнуть что-то столь отвратительное, но Кайл подтверждал это каждым своим шагом и вздохом. А больше всего, когда открывал рот. Хотел бы Картман сказать, что не нужно прислушиваться, достаточно просто знать, что ничего толкового еврей не скажет. Но он слушал, внимательно и жадно, наслаждаясь клокочущими внутри неприятными чувствами, почти питаясь: не видь он Кайла несколько дней, как в груди начинало ныть и тянуть, словно не получив дозу самого страшного и желанного наркотика.

Они оказывались партнерами по лабораторным, вместе отдыхали в летних лагерях и ездили в автобусе во время школьных экскурсий. Кайл сопротивлялся до истерики, но судьба (и не только она) сводила их с Картманом раз за разом.

Самым приятным, конечно, всегда оставалось, что чувства взаимны: если Кайл молчал, то он смотрел, возвращая ненависть в идеальном для сердца объеме, скрупулезно выверенную норму. И более крепкой, более нужной связи в жизни Картмана и быть не могло.

***

Так вот. Ненависть.

— Кайл, выходи за меня.

Предполагалось, что Кайл хотя бы выронит из рук стаканчик с кофе ради приличия, сделает удивленное лицо или потеряет дар речи. Кайл и правда молчит, но даже брови не поднимает, просто делает глоток кофе и смотрит устало. Весь его вид говорит: «Что она этот раз?».

— Без шуток, еврей, я предлагаю тебе стать моим мужем.

Кайл все равно режим энергосбережения не выключает, хоть и смотрит внимательно.

— Так что? — Картман тоже смущаться не спешит. Это чувство у него вконец атрофировалось, когда дело касается одного еврея. Да и в целом он не из тех, кто стесняется своих поступков.

— Мне обязательно отвечать, чтобы дождаться кульминации очередного бреда, посетившего тебя с утра пораньше?

Картман кривится и разводит руками, словно призывает собравшихся к спокойствию. Собравшихся двое — он и Кайл. Автобусная остановка пуста.

— Что непонятного в моем предложении? — настаивает Картман.

— Мне все еще непонятно, сейчас тебя послать, либо еще что-то будет.

— Блять, Кайл, ну почему с тобой так сложно, — Картман возводит глаза к небу и заходит первым в автобус, предоставляя Кайлу уговаривать водителя подождать еще пару минут, пока Стэн добежит до остановки. Самый сложный еврей из всех. Непроходимо тупой, несмотря на то, что такой умный.

Кайл садится рядом, когда пары минут Стэну не хватает, и флегматично разглядывает надписи на сиденье перед собой прежде, чем достает телефон. Картман стучит пальцами по бедру, из-за чего через некоторое время Кайл раздраженно просит его прекратить. В любой другой день Картман бы огрызнулся и начал стучать сильнее, но сегодня особенный понедельник — не каждый день делаешь предложение.

***

— Но ты так и не сказал «да» или «нет», — напоминает Картман на обеде.

— О чем он? — спрашивает Стэн, воюя с коробочкой шоколадного молока, не желающей открываться согласно инструкции на обороте.

— Опять как долбоеб себя ведет.

— Я предложение ему сделал! — возмущенно перебивает Кайла Картман.

— Ничего нового, — со смешком пожимает плечами Кенни.

— Ого! Поздравляю, ребята!

— Баттерс, отвали! — одновременно прерывают его Кайл и Картман, чтобы следом столкнуться враждебными взглядами.

— Еврей, давай поженимся, — упорствует Картман.

— Ты задолбал, уже не смешно, — сквозь зубы шипит Кайл, наконец-то отбросив маску безразличия. Напускное спокойствие, когда дело касается Картмана, всегда дается ему нелегко, только бывают перерывы на усталость, когда он и правда не реагирует на подколки. Тогда Картман начинает не на шутку беспокоиться и включать режим опеки — все, лишь бы Кайл вернулся к режиму машины истерики.

— Да я же, блять, серьезно! — Картман встает из-за стола следом за Кайлом, так и не доев. Кенни обменивается со Стэном заинтересованными взглядами: что-то будет.

***

— Кааайл.

— Блять, Картман, я тебя предупреждаю. Не доводи меня.

— Это потому что я не по правилам все сделал? Ну затупил, прости.

— Да! — саркастически восклицает Кайл и откладывает учебник. — Именно поэтому. Не вижу никаких иных причин для того, чтобы не воспринимать тебя всерьез!

— Да не ерничай ты, — бубнит Картман и отворачивается, и Кайл вздыхает с облегчением.

«Вот же тупорылый еврей», — с раздражением Картман заходит на сайт Амазона, к которому давно привязана карточка матери. Ладно, Кайл даже в чем-то прав, заслужил.

***

— Господи, прекрати меня позорить, — Кайл закрывает лицо руками, словно может спрятаться от происходящего: Картман стоит на одном колене посреди школьного коридора и лучезарно улыбается, держа на ладони бархатную коробочку с кольцом. Все по закону жанра. Все хлопают. Кенни хохочет так, что ему приходится опереться рукой о шкафчик. Несколько человек уже снимает видео, а Баттерс поздравляет активнее всех, заряжая столпившихся атмосферой праздника.

— Наконец-то, — возводит глаза к небу Токен и тоже пару раз лениво хлопает.

— Что ты, блять, делаешь?! — возмущенно шипит Кайл, угрожающе нависая над Картманом.

— Скажи да! — просят девчонки. Они обожают такое.

— Скажи да! — сложив ладони у рта выкрикивает Кенни, за что получает подзатыльник от не смеющего прервать представление Стэна.

Кайл хватает Картмана за плечо и рывком поднимает наверх, рискуя порвать рукав куртки. Картман захлопывает коробочку, чтобы не выронить кольцо, и послушно идет за тянущим его в сторону одного из кабинетов Кайла.

— Пошли нахуй! — недовольно говорит толпе на прощание Кайл и быстро прячется, заметив наведенные на него телефоны, но затем высовывается и показывает средний палец, чтобы после громко хлопнуть дверью.

Картман доволен: все по правилам, широкий жест. Костюм.

Бля, костюм.

Он поспешно расстегивает куртку и поправляет собравшиеся на коленях штаны. А что? Он волновался. Не каждый день делаешь предложение. Только второй день подряд.

— Ты вконец охуел? — тычет ему в грудь пальцем Кайл, сминая галстук. Картман его вообще-то пол утра завязывал, сделал просмотры какому-то шепелявому отсосу с ютуба. Еврей как всегда не ценит, рыжий долбоеб.

Невыносимый жид. Злость кипит где-то в груди и путает мысли, но приятно, что в Кайле ее не меньше: видно по взгляду, по раздувающимся от гнева ноздрям, по сжатой в кулак руке.

Идеальная картина.

То, что надо.

— Стань. Моим. Мужем. Кайл.

***

— Да не скажу я мамаше твоей, если ты сам не скажешь, — Картман утирает от крови нос, меняя салфетки, которые дал ему Кайл. Кайл сидит на бордюре, приложив к кровоподтеку на скуле холодную банку газировки, за которой Картман сбегал через дорогу.

Учителя не успели застать драку, благо, что Стэн с Кенни успели растащить их и выпнуть из школы. А то выговор, отработка после уроков, еще дома выговор, а там и до запрета вместе со всеми ездить на озеро по выходным.

Это для Кайла, конечно.

Но Картману и не хотелось особо ездить туда без него. Он как-то попробовал, но в итоге фантазии о том, как хорошо бы сбросить Кайла в воду, где еще оставались рыхлые льдины, не так красочно рисовались в голове. То ли дело, когда Кайл стоял рядом и огрызался. Идиллия.

— Кайл.

— Убери ты это кольцо, в самом деле, — недовольно, но уже без психа просит Кайл, и Картман подчиняется.

День на редкость теплый, но Кайл все равно рискует застудить почки, сидя на бетоне, и Картман тянет его в сторону автобусной остановки, чтобы расположиться на лавочке.

— Мы уроки из-за тебя проебали, — недовольно выговаривает Кайл, — из-за тебя пиздеть матери, что упал.

— Ты все реже падаешь, — замечает Картман, намекая на период спокойствия в их отношениях. Он потирает в кармане почти жгущую пальцы коробочку. Кольцо классное. И должно подойти Кайлу.

Но тот будет упрямится.

— Кайл, почему ты не хочешь пожениться?

— Потому что я тебя ненавижу.

— Так в этом, блять, и дело! — восклицает Картман. — Школа заканчивается. Ты же уедешь. А я же пиздец как тебя ненавижу.

— И? — с подозрением спрашивает Кайл, не спеша перебивать.

— Долбоеб, — ворчливо отмахивается Картман и отворачивается.

***

Лежа без сна Картман стискивает в руках коробочку, открывая и закрывая ее с щелчком. Кайла бы это выбесило. Жаль, что его рядом нет.

— Кайл, открой, — стучит в окно Картман.

— Твою ж мааать, — Кайл закрывает глаза, словно тогда цепляющийся за водосток одноклассник пропадет и в спальне на втором этаже снова воцарится покой.

— Какой же бы ебанутый, поверить не могу, — выговаривает Кайл, открывает окно и придерживает Картмана за шиворот, боясь, что тот свалится с крыши, пока залезает в комнату. Матери потом объяснять совсем не хочется.

— Ты месяц назад то же самое говорил, — напоминает Картман.

— А ты за этот месяц лучше не стал, — разводит руками Кайл. То, что Картман с самого детства при малейшем желании заваливается через окно к нему в комнату, мешая спать -за гранью нормального, но стала их общим ебанутым бытием.

— Тогда снег лежал, знаешь, как сложно карабкаться.

— Даже думать об этом не хочу. Разбился бы — и поделом.

Картман морщится и садится на край кровати, в то время как Кайл залазит под одеяло, складывает руки на груди и упрямо смотрит в потолок.

— Не спится? — сердито спрашивает он.

— Ага, — Картман засовывает руки в карманы толстовки и тоже уделяет внимание потолку.

— Чего ты ко мне с этой женитьбой пристал?

— Потому что хочу взять тебя в мужья, очевидно же, — пожимает плечами Картман.

— В болезни и в здравии? До конца наших дней? — тяжело вздыхает Кайл и кривит губы.

— Пока смерть не разлучит нас, — кивает Картман и откидывается назад, опираясь спиной о стену. Кайлу приходится поджать ноги, но он даже не возмущается: то ли устал, то ли думает о чем-то своем.

— Будем всегда вместе, — делает еще одну попытку Картман.

— Не надо угрожать мне.

— Может, примеришь хотя бы? Мне интересно, угадал я с размером или нет.

Конечно, угадал, но все равно хочется посмотреть. Кайл вальяжно поднимает руку и растопыривает пальцы, продолжая смотреть в потолок и демонстрируя максимум вредности. Картман цокает языком, достает кольцо и надевает его, придерживая Кайлу ладонь.

— Поженимся?

— Я примеряю, — фыркает Кайл, но спохватывается и сжимает губы в тонкую линию. Снова сердится. Картман обожает эти эмоции.

Хочется, чтобы он вызлился и заорал. Или улыбнулся, тоже сойдет.

— Ты хоть посмотри.

Кайл поднимает ладонь над головой, разглядывая поблескивающее в свете ночника кольцо.

— Ты его спер, что ли?

— Нет!

— Оно теперь мое? — с хитрой улыбкой спрашивает Кайл, уже глядя на Картмана.

— Да, — самодовольно отвечает тот.

— Отлично. Продам его и куплю себе что-нибудь полезное.

Когда Картман предпринимает попытку отобрать кольцо, ругаясь последними словами, Кайл прижимает колени к груди, пряча ладонь, и сдавленно смеется, чтобы не разбудить родителей. Непродолжительная возня становится все агрессивнее, и вот уже Картман пытается заломить Кайлу руку, а тот кусается и пару раз вмазывает ему пяткой в бок.

— Еврейская твоя рожа, хуже наркоманов, — рычит Картман, стараясь разжать кулак, а Кайл упирался ладонью ему в лицо в попытке от себя отодвинуть.

— Да отдам я, отдам, отъебись только. Совсем шуток не понимаешь.

Картман, взлохмаченный и недовольный, его отпускает, но продолжает нависать в ожидании. Кайл фыркает и стягивает кольцо, и было хочет отдать, но замирает, внезапно осознав, в какой позе они находятся: Картман поставил колено у Кайла между ног, чтобы тот не пинался, и держит вес на одной руке, а вторую протягивает ладонью вверх в немом ожидании. Кайлу довольно неуютно лежать под ним в одной пижаме. Он одергивает ее край пониже, еще больше смутившись, что она задралась чуть ли не до подбородка. Кайл начинает истерически отталкивает Картмана, но проще потеснить гору.

— Да на, блять, на, только отвали, — гневно бормочет Кайл, но Картман не двигается, только смотрит то на свои руки, то на Кайла, и сам заметив, в какой они позиции.

— Выйдешь за меня?

— Пошел нахуй отсюда!

***

— Мы вчера мало побеседовали с твоей матерью, когда она орала. Но стоит ли мне поговорить сначала с ними? Просить благословения или чего там просят у жидов?

Картман садится рядом с Кайлом в автобусе, и тот демонстративно отворачивается.

— Я даже не знал, что вы встречаетесь, — воодушевленно сообщает Баттерс, сидящий спереди и повернувшись всем телом.

— А нахуя нам встречаться? — отмахивается Картман.

— Ну как же…

— Он прав, Баттерс. Абсолютное нахуя, где хуй там я позволю этому жирному гаду над собой издеваться.

— Я не издеваюсь, жидяра.

— Да, просто ведешь себя как мразь последняя.

— Зато ты как обычно себя ведешь — тупорылый жид.

— Ребята, пожалуйста, не надо! Не деритесь! Ну пожалуйста! Ай, Кайл, аккуратнее. Блин. Остановите автобус!

***

— Наверное, Баттерс прав.

Кайл не отвлекается от учебника, но Картман все равно подсаживается ближе, раз учитель не обращает на них внимания, и шепотом поясняет:

— Что не встречаемся мы.

Кайл кривит губы и подпирает щеку рукой, чтобы хоть немного отгородиться.

— Типа… это важно. Я как-то не подумал.

— Не удивлен, — не выдерживает и огрызается Кайл, за что получает неодобрительный взгляд от учителя.

Оставаться в наказание после уроков, конечно, отстой, но хотя бы с Кайлом. Картман повторяет движение, тоже подставляя кулак под щеку, и беззастенчиво Кайла разглядывает.

Ничем не примечательный еврей. Кроме того, что при его создании господь не пожалел говнистости. Особенный такой еврей, что сердце щемит. Хочется его укусить. Обнять. Въебать как следует. Придушить бы и выбросить в озеро в мешке. Или залезть ночью, но не будить. Просто побыть рядом. Может, все же ебнуть на прощание.

Убить его было бы очень хорошо.

Встречаться с ним, чтобы не встречался с кем-нибудь другим — тоже хорошо. Встречаться с ним и держать за руку — должно быть очень неплохо. Картман ползет рукой по столу, чтобы дотронуться до пальцев Кайла, и тот дергается, роняя учебник на пол.

— Руки убрал, пидор!

Картман ждет еще час около школы, пока Кайлу зачитывают лекцию о политкорректности. Они идут домой, и Кайл еле плетется, избегая неровностей на тротуаре — бережет ботинки. Этой весной Картман уже ронял Кайла в лужу, тот уже мокал Картмана головой в грязь, еще они оба простудились, когда Картман стащил с Кайла шапку, а тот в отместку стянул с него шарф, чуть не задушив, и закинул его через забор к Донованам. Шапка оказалась там же, а вот Клайда или его отца дома не оказалось. Стэн махнул рукой и ушел домой, а Кенни еще некоторое время пытался им помочь пробраться во двор, но тоже быстро забил.

Кайл гнусавым голосом на следующий день выговаривал Картману по телефону за «уебищность», в ответ слушая хриплое «жидярость».

А вот так Картман еще не делал. Он с размаху шлепает по грязной луже, и новые ботинки Кайла и штанины оказываются заляпанными. Кайл медленно, совсем как в кино, поворачивается и сверлит Картмана взглядом. Тот разводит руками и смотрит в сторону.

— Иди-ка сюда, — ласково подзывает Кайл, но его улыбка говорит: «Беги, Эрик, беги».

— Выходи за меня, — напоминает Картман, довольный, что привлек внимание и вызвал столько эмоций. Кайл смотрит на него непроницаемым взглядом, затем упирает руки в бока и говорит нахально:

— Тогда давай, повторяй предложение.

— Ты тупой или глухой или все сразу, жи…

— Не, как надо. По правилам, забыл? На одно колено, — Кайл указывает на лужу между ними, где в грязи виднеется след ботинка. Картман и себя забрызгал, но как-то не жаль: у него-то ботинки кожаные, в отличие от этого любителя хиппарей, помыть недолго.

— Ты правда думаешь, что я встану в грязь? — приподнимает бровь Картман.

— Проверяю серьезность твоих намерений. Пустой треп, — фыркает Кайл и достает салфетки в слабой надежде хотя бы штаны оттереть.

— Не трогай, — советует Картман, — лучше пускай засохнет и соскребешь потом перед стиркой.

— Нахуй иди. Трепло, — огрызается Кайл, поднимает голову и охуевает.

Картман стоит, уперев колено в слегка еще мерзлую грязь, и протягивает зажатое в пальцах кольцо. Вид в него враждебный, смотрит с вызовом.

— Ну что, жидяра, — его губы растягиваются в усмешке, — и кто теперь трепло?

***

Картман морщит нос, глядя на то, как в сток уходит грязная вода. Кайл переступает с ноги на ногу, хотя полы с подогревом и ступни мерзнуть не должны. Босиком он оказался, потому как не удержался и с размаху шлепнул ногой по луже, обдав грязью еле удерживающего равновесие Картмана. Он даже не особо сопротивлялся, когда Картман, уделанный по уши, потянул его за куртку и опрокинул, еще надавив сверху на спину, чтобы получше впечатать в асфальт и испачкать.

— Вредная жидовская морда, — ворчал Картман, пока они шли к нему домой, — раздувайся, блять, на крыльце, только пятно грязи увижу — вылизывать пол заставлю.

— Ты же его и оставишь, свинья, — не особо рьяно огрызался Кайл, признавая, что не лучшим образом вышел из неловкой ситуации.

— Блять, меня мама убьет, — бормочет он спустя пять минут, стягивая куртку и штаны. Пиздец ситуация. Сын с класса четвертого не приходил домой как свинья уделанный. Ну или с прошлого месяца, но тогда просто от лужи брызги, а не так, будто он участвовал в боях в грязи участвовал. И проиграл.

Картман стоит рядом у раковины — оттирает руки и лицо. Кайл невольно бросает взгляд на свое отражение — поросенок.

Картман откашливается, привлекая внимание, и показывает на стиральную машинку, куда уже запихал свои вещи. Мать знает, на каких режимах нужно стирать, а Кайл нет. А еще завтра в школу он, похоже, пойдет в пальто, хоть и придется под него надеть свитер и обмотаться шарфом.

И все же будет весьма опрометчиво закинуть стирку. Дурацкая ситуация, где он стоит без штанов посреди чужой ванной, с грязной шеей и волосами, держит в руках грязные штаны и куртку, а ботинки, не менее грязные, ждут своей участи внизу.

— Ммм, — тянет Кайл, не зная, как поступить, и от этого нервничая.

— Включу батарею, на ней повешу. Поедешь утром во влажной куртке, но штаны точно высохнут. Может, куртка тоже. Оставайся ночевать. По лицу же вижу — мамки своей боишься.

— Отъебись от моей матери.

— Ага, уже вижу: «Бубочка, как можно было так уделаться!».

— Так, все, я пошел.

— Без штанов?

— Да хоть и без штанов! — дергается Кайл. — Лишь бы от тебя подальше.

— Куртку я твою уже закинул, — Картман хлопает ладонью по набирающей воду машинке. Отлично, отвлек беседой! Кайл злобно стонет и отворачивается к ванне, чтобы помыть голову, а потом позвонить матери.

Хорошо, что хотя бы полы теплые.

***

— Если ты его надел — то это «да».

Кайл поднимает руку и рассматривает кольцо, хорошо севшее на безымянный палец. Со вкусом у Картмана все с переменным успехом, но кольцо подобрал удачно — простое, без камней, но текстурное по внешнему краю, словно чуть примятая фольга. Интересное.

— Я же жадный жид, мне просто кольцо нравится, — недовольно бормочет Кайл и делает еще глоток пива. Он затянул домашние шорты Картмана так, что шнурки свисали до бедер, и выклянчил футболку, чтобы свою тоже освежить до завтра, раз уж в ней же снова идти в школу. Картман без остановки пиздел: что Кайл охуел вконец, что Кайл тратит воду, шампунь, порошок, пиво и чистый, не воняющий жидами воздух в доме. Кайл помылся, выпил пива и босиком вышел на улицу, чтобы отправиться домой, и Картман силой затаскивал его обратно. Они не напились, просто настроение такое охватило — взять одного говнюка на слабо, и Картман это отлично понимал, но поддался.

— Жри свое пиво, — недовольно снова повторяет он. Кольцо Кайл не снял. Сам выудил из грязи и попытался вернуть, а когда стянул грязные перчатки, то позволил надеть его на палец. Не особо романтично получилось, они же оба как из грязевого источника вылезли, но очень подходяще, по мнению Картмана, для них обоих.

— Жид, пора жениться, я нихуя не шучу. Можно завтра.

— Можно, но нет, — фыркает Кайл. — Перед уходом домой кольцо сниму.

— Любовница наоборот, — не особо радостно шутит Картман и кидает в Кайла смятым бумажным полотенцем, но тот уклоняется. Напористость Картмана в его новой ебанутой идее или затянувшейся шутке интригует, и у Кайла не получается с собой справиться и забить. В этом у Картмана есть козырь — Кайл любопытный и недоверчивый, поэтому ни одну его затею не оставляет без внимания, даже когда все внутри бушует: «Кайл, твою мать, — обычно дурное предчувствие говорит голосом Стэна, — этот жирный ублюдок снова придумал несусветную хуйню, отвернись и свали». Ох, если бы хоть раз сработало. И Кайл в очередной раз поддается и ждет, что же будет дальше: все крайне банально и просто Кайла обличат как гея (но тогда смысл Картману самому в этом участвовать?), либо же что-то более интересное? Кайл трет большим пальцем кольцо, слегка проворачивая его, и посмеивается в банку с пивом, думая о том, как чудесно они бы смотрелись у алтаря оба в свадебных платьях. Картман бы походил на облако. Кайл бы походил на лощеного пидора.

Когда Картман подсаживается ближе. Кайл повторяет движение и отодвигается, но тот все равно оказывается рядом, потому что сопротивление бесполезно.

— Я не меньше твоего удивлен, что мы оказались в такой ситуации, но другого выхода попросту нет, — доверительно сообщает Карман и салютует почти пустой банкой.

— Выхода из чего? — с опаской спрашивает Кайл.

— Как быть в дальнейшем. Нам надо пожениться.

— Ты же понимаешь, что я реально сейчас могу согласиться, притащить тебя на регистрацию брака.

— Понимаю, — кивает Картман.

— Нет! Даже лучше! — не отступает Кайл. — Найду раввина, который согласится заключить такой брак. Примешь иудаизм. Позовем всю мою семью.

— Это нахуя? — морщится Картман, будто ему в пиво нассали. Кайл довольно усмехается:

— Ну как же. Брак. Свадьба и семья. Или что?

— Давай обойдемся регистрацией?

— А фамилия? — Кайл входит в раж и открывает новую банку, тут же отпивая выступившую пену. — Будешь Эриком Брофловски?

— Я сейчас блевану, ты чего такой выпендрежный хуила? — возмущается Картман. — Пошли, блять, поженимся нормально, без пидорской еврейской хуйни.

— Так, — Кайл становится серьезнее, — ты даже такие важные юридические вопросы решать не хочешь? Так серьезно ты относишься к нашему будущему?

— Да блять, — Картман снова морщится и открывает новую банку, — составь мне список.

— Ой, я-то составлю, — Кайл зловеще усмехается.

***

Никакой список он, конечно, не составляет, но Картман все равно сидит весь вечер загруженный: не продумал все до мелочей, а стоило бы. Кайл валяется на полу на спальном мешке, в то время как сам Картман гуглит всякие нюансы. Он знал про пошлины, заявления и прочую хуету. Уже радует, что в другой штат ехать не нужно — однополые браки в Колорадо в моде.

Картман подходит к зеркалу, чтобы поправить волосы, и потирает пальцем бороздку-шрам на лбу, уже совсем побелевший и еле заметный. След от удара острым углом кубика. Забудешь тут об одном ебучем еврее, когда каждое утро смотришь на свое отражение.

Кайл лежит на животе и болтает в воздухе ногами, и Картман смотрит на них удрученно: это бестолковый еврей такой сложный. Был бы он простым, наверное, то давно бы подарил покой мыслям Картмана. Но нет. Лежит на спальнике, на пальце помолвочное кольцо, в руках книга, которую он сам же подарил Картману на день рождения, но тот так и не прочел. Зато Кайл читает не в первый раз, и сейчас предпочитает залипанию в соцсетях тихонько шуршать страницами с пола.

А еще у Кайла красивый зад.

Жениться на парне с красивым задом — круто.

Картман тяжело вздыхает и хватает Кайла за щиколотку, когда тот делает еще один замах, за что незамедлительно получает другой пяткой в подбородок.

— Твою ж мать! — отшатывается Картман, хватаясь за челюсть.

— Блять! Ты чего подкрадываешься! — возмущенно, и в то же время виновато восклицает Кайл.

Картман отнимает от лица ладонь и говорит мрачно:

— Нам стоит встречаться. И пожениться, блять. Когда до тебя дойдет?

Кайл смеется и толкает Картмана в плечо, но смех становится тише и неувереннее. Картману вот не смешно.

— Чуял я, что надо домой идти, сдаваться маме, а не тут с тобой с ума сходить, — цокает Кайл языком.

Картман оглядывает сидящего на пятках Кайла и преисполняется решимости: да, им надо встречаться.

Позвать на свидание.

Провести вместе вечер.

Объявить уебкам-друзьям, что они теперь вместе.

Поцеловаться.

Заключить брак.

Можно начать с «целоваться». Картман придвигается ближе и целует Кайла, тот отклоняется, но Картман упорно тянет его к себе.

— Что ты опять выдумал? — шепотом спрашивает Кайл, прикрыв глаза, когда Картман отстраняется.

— Поздновато идти куда-то на свидание, да и вещи мокрые, — так же тихо отвечает Картман, продолжая сидеть очень близко, почти выдыхая слова Кайлу в губы.

— Не издевайся только надо мной, — просит Кайл и еще сильнее зажмуривается.

— Это будет лучшим решением, — обещает ему Картман и снова целует, подталкивая к себе, отчего Кайл привстает и упирается ладонями ему в колени, чтобы чуть нависнуть.

Картман не настолько любит врать себе, чтобы не признавать, что сильнее, чем Кайлу уебать со всей силы, он хочет только Кайла трахнуть. А еще он всегда чувствовал, что это взаимно. В те моменты, когда Кайл злился, когда кричал, а потом открывал окно своей спальни или оставался спать на полу у Картмана, даже когда друзья расходились по домам. В те моменты, когда смотрел злобно, а потом краснел и отворачивался.

Хочется верить, что Кайл разделяет его чувства. Что он не просто симпатизирует, что не влюбленность им движет, а настоящее наваждение, что его так же тянет. Что он одержим, возможно? Как Картман.

Когда спускаясь губами ниже на секунду замираешь в сомнениях: нежно поцеловать в кадык или вцепиться зубами в горло? У Картмана много случайных теоретических знаний, и одно из них — куда целиться, если попался тебе худощавый еврей. Нужно прижаться губами и слегка лизнуть, чтобы насладиться легкой дрожью в теле. В теле худощавого еврея. Поцеловать.

— Ты — больной, — сердито шепчет Кайл и забирается к нему на колени, обнимая за шею.

— Завали, — беззлобно огрызается Картман и сжимает футболку у Кайла на талии. По идее заводить должно такое: объект воздыхания ходит весь вечер в твоей одежде не по размеру, но Кайл — не хрупкая девица в футболке, едва прикрывающей трусики, Кайл — худощавый жид с волосами на ногах и всяким вот этим мужским, что не добавляет чужим футболкам эротизма.

Но у него классный зад, и Картман сжимает его в ладонях, подталкивая ближе, чтобы Кайл раздвинул ноги и прижался пахом к его животу.

Картман не уверен, что ему нравится «вот это женское» или «вот это мужское», а Кайл и вовсе бы устроил ему выволочку с лекцией о стереотипах, но какая разница? Картману нравится Кайл.

И он хочет на нем жениться.

Картман опускает Кайла на спальник и нависает сверху, вклинив колено ему между ног. Кайл подстраивается, ложится так, чтобы быть ближе и еле заметно двигается в только ему понятном ритме, потираясь и прижимаясь. То пахом, то грудью, то поднимает колено, то гладит спину, то сдавливает плечи.

Картман тянет Кайла сесть, чтобы стянуть с него футболку, а затем укладывает обратно и тянет вниз туго сидящие шорты.

Они молчат, только громко дышат, и Картману хочется, чтобы в комнате было темно, чтобы атмосфера была более интимная, но в тоже время смотреть на раскрасневшегося Кайла приятно. Его взгляд такой упрямый, а брови немного сведены в хмурой решительности. Словно он и сейчас что-то кому-то доказывает и бросает вызов. Его пальцы в нерешительности замирают у резинки штанов Картмана, но затем он отбрасывает сомнения и отгибает ее, просовывая руку в трусы.

В подростковом возрасте много не нужно, чтобы возбудиться, а когда дело касается Кайла — Картману хватает совсем малости. Когда его члена касается теплая ладонь, он вздрагивает и резко выдыхает через нос: у Кайла на пальце ебучее кольцо. Оно выделяется прохладой металла, и все события, приведшие их в эту комнату на этот спальник, а кольцо на руку Кайла и в штаны Картмана — от этого уже можно кончить. Но он сдерживает и только стягивает с Кайла белье, на что тот инстинктивно зажимается смущении, но быстро возвращает решительность и продолжает ласкать Картмана, настойчиво стягивая его штаны ниже.

Кайла сложно назвать красивым, но со взглядом из-под опущенных ресниц, с красными щеками и быстрым дыханием он кажется Картману в сто раз привлекательнее, чем любая модель из журнала для взрослых или герой сериала про крутых подростков. Кайл — мерзотный визгливый еврей, с помолвочным кольцом на пальце и искусанными губами. Его рука движется быстро, и Картман подстраивается, тоже ускоряя темп. Кайл тянется к нему, достает губами до подбородка, до шеи, целует и трется носом, щекой и снова целует.

Как и любой старшеклассник, Картман — чемпион по дрочке, но без преувеличения готов сказать: дрочка руками Кайла лучшая в мире, и оргазм в разы сильнее, чем бывает, когда насмотришься вечером порно.

Стон получается низким и хриплым, и рука, на которой приходилось удерживать вес, готова согнуться пополам, и Картман откатывается назад, чтобы Кайла не придавить.

Он еще не успевает отойти от пережитого, но уже поддается мысли, что Кайл так и не закончил и решительным движением раздвигает Кайлу колени, устраиваясь между них. Кайл взволнованно бегает взглядом по стенам, словно раздумывает: оттолкнуть или поддаться? Картман не предоставляет возможности определиться: берет в рот, крепко удерживая за бедра. Сосать члены никогда не входило в жизненные планы, но и не то, чтобы чтобы жесткое табу. Если решился жениться на ебучем еврее и предаться интиму — соси и получай удовольствие. Кайл получает. У Кайла всегда был противный голос, но вот стоны у него — слаще песен Леди Гаги и Адель вместе взятых. Картман наслаждается.

***

— Ну и что это было? — Кайл лежит на спине, сцепив руки в замок на груди и устремив взгляд в потолок, словно собирается молиться. Или замаливать. Картман, только вернувшийся из ванной, где наскоро прополоскал рот, бросает взгляд на кольцо, плотно сидящее на пальце, на взлохмаченные кудри, на еще не сошедший с шеи румянец. Поистине прекрасный вид. Кайл, не дождавшись ответа, перекатывается на бок и встает. Он явно в смятении, а потому будет выебываться. Картман хмыкает и подходит ближе, наслаждаясь тем, как Кайл прячет взгляд.

Поддавшись порыву Картман встает на одно колено, берет ладонь Кайла в свою, не обращая внимания на недовольный вздох, и повторяет в хуиллиардный раз:

— Выходи за меня.

Кайл фыркает.

— Я тебя попортил, поэтому обязан жениться.

— Нихуя ты не попортил, — возмущенно огрызается Кайл.

— Пока нет, — соглашается Картман. — Но хотел бы.

— Блять, какой же ты конечный, — Кайл прячет лицо в ладонях и садится обратно на спальник, чтобы оказаться с Картманом примерно на одном уровне.

— Я просто хотел не расставаться с тобой после школы. Чтобы, даже если ты уедешь в другой город, то связан, блять, со мной был! — Картман тоже садится, так как колено уже неприятно покалывать начало. Кайл убирает от лица руки и смотрит с интересом.

— Типа… — робко спрашивает Кайл, — вся хуйня, чтобы не расставаться со мной?

— Ага.

— Ты же в курсе, что это не сертификат о принадлежности, а просто свидетельство о браке?

— Хоть так, — пожимает плечами Картман.

— Долбоеб, — усмехается Кайл и качает головой, затем пододвигается ближе и кладет голову Картману на плечо. — Придумай что-нибудь получше.

— Например?

— Сдай хорошо экзамены, и поехали в один колледж.

— Все же я бы остановился на женитьбе, — смеется Картман и обнимает Кайла за плечи.


End file.
